Melody
by MsGirlygirl19
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have broken up and their daughter, Melody, is stuck in the middle of it. Blaine is the choir teacher at McKinley, while Kurt is the choir teacher at Dalton. Things get out of hand when Kurt suddenly wants his daughter back. !Klaine!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Melody

Melody didn't understand why this happened to her of all people. She stood in her now, soaked combat boots. The three jocks in their letter jackets walked past her, throwing their heads in the air with laughter. She wiped the purple, icy liquid from her eyelids and looked down at her ruined attire. Her Marc Jacobs sweater was completely ruined in the icy mess. You couldn't even tell that the sweater was striped any longer. Her black leggings underneath the sweater dress were drenched and seemed to stick to her thighs. Melody took in a deep, annoyed breath and began to walk down the hallway. People giggled behind her as she did so and she gave them a quick glare.

She quickly pushed open the door to the girls bathroom. Her boots squeaked as she walked over to the glass, porcelain sinks. She turned on the faucet and let the water begin to rush out. She pulled out a paper towel from a nearby container and dampened it under the sink. She looked into the mirror with her crystal, blue eyes and rubbed underneath them. She took a little water into her hands and brushed it through her shoulder-length, chestnut hair. As the purple slush begin to rinse out of her hair, Melody let out a sigh. Why did people do this to her? She didn't feel like she was an outcast or that she was different than anyone else. Her father, the choir and music teacher at the school, had always told her that it was okay to be different. But Melody just didn't get it. How was she the different one? She wore nice clothes (Mostly designer brands), she got good grades, and she happened to be one of the best singers in the school's choir, bet yet, people still tormented her.

Melody pulled her tan, leather shoulder bag up onto the sink edge. She pulled the bag open and reached inside for a set of dry clothes. A black t-shirt and white skinny jeans were inside, as well as, a pair of black Converse. Melody walked over to one of the stalls with the clothes and pair of shoes in her hand, she opened the door and quickly changed.

The school bell rang and the students all rushed out of their designated classrooms. Blaine began to erase the wipe-off board in the choir room. Melody always came after school to see him and help him with anything that he needed to get done. The door to the left of the grand piano opened and Melody stepped inside. He brunette hair, that had been straight just this morning, was now slightly wavy and clumped together. The light skin on her face, no longer had any make-up on it. Blaine set down the eraser and gave his daughter a curious look.

"Mel, what happened?" He questioned her, as he approached her. He ran his hand through her hair and felt his palm become sticky.

"The idiots at this school is what happened," Melody said, as she pushed past him. She walked over to one of the maroon, plastic chairs and sat down, crossing her legs in the process.

"When did this happen, anyways?" Blaine asked her, as he began to cross his arms.

"In between 5th and 6th period, today. Yeah, everyone just thought it was a hoot." Melody said, as she looked down at the ground.

Blaine shook his head and remembered when he used to get slushied when he had first started at McKinley. The constant reminders that he wasn't welcome in the school.

He stared at his daughter. She looked so innocent and unaware of who she truly was. She wasn't really his. Well, at least not biologically. She was his ex-husband's, Kurt Hummel, to which she had no idea about. Not many people knew the truth, many just figured she was Blaine's, even though she looked incredible similar to her true father.

Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since the day that they signed the divorce papers. They had both agreed that they wouldn't bring Melody into the middle of it. Of course, Melody, didn't even really know her real father very well. He had left the two when she was only 3. Even though Kurt had raised Melody very well when she was a baby, Blaine made it his mission to make sure that Melody had a good childhood.

He applied for a job at McKinley after he and Kurt moved back from New York. Neither of them really felt like they belonged there and wanted to come back to Ohio and raise a child. Of course, finding someone to actual have their baby was difficult. But after several stressful months, they found the perfect woman.

Kurt and Blaine had both decided that Kurt would be the surrogate for the child, thinking that if they had another together that Blaine could be the biological father.

When their baby girl was born on a quiet, summer night, the two men were in absolute awe of the precious being. Her skin was almost as white as snow. Her bright blue eyes blinked constantly and her hair was a light, chestnut brown. Kurt held the little bundle in his arms for hours, just staring at how much she resembled him.

The day Kurt left, was the hardest in Blaine's life. It all had started with the simplest of disagreements. He and Kurt fought and fought, until Kurt just had enough. He stormed into their bedroom, pulled out some clothes and shoved them into a bag. He rushed down the spiral stair case and slammed the mahogany door behind himself as he left. Blaine stood in complete disbelief at the sight and then fell to the ground, sobbing.

And truth be told, Blaine still couldn't believe it and it had been 11 years ago. Melody was now almost 15 and he was now 37. Time seemed to have flown by since then. He wondered where Kurt was now and what he had accomplished. Had he met someone else? Did he have more children? Was he miserable just like Blaine was?

Blaine shook out of his thoughts and looked back at his daughter. Her sparkly, blue eyes gazed at him.

"So, want to get some pizza and forget about those idiots?" He asked his, now, laughing daughter.

Kurt stood in the quiet classroom, gathering up his lesson papers. He placed them into his brown, leather shoulder bag and then turned on his heels towards the chalkboard. He picked up the eraser and began to erase the musical notes of the green slate.

"Mr. Hummel?" A young, teenage boy voice called from the doorway.

Kurt turned back around and slightly grinned at the sight of the boy.

"Yes, Eric? How can I help you?"

Eric was one of Kurt's students for 6th period. He excelled in the class and was one of Kurt's absolute favourites.

The boy opened his mouth again, "We were just wondering if you were coming to rehearsals, today? We didn't know if we should just start without you or not."

"Yes, yes," Kurt began, as he placed the eraser on the desktop. "I'll be there in a minute."

The blond boy nodded his head and walked out of the doorway.

Kurt pulled his bag onto his shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom. His brunette hair was slightly pushed back by his organic hair gel. He wore a purple dress shirt and a black vest over the top. Underneath he had on simple grey pants and brown short boots.

He pulled shut the classroom door and locked it. He stepped out into the marble hallway and began to walk. Boys and girls walked past the man in the school's traditional red and blue. He glanced out the windows that ran along the hallways and grinned slightly at the beautiful, August day.

He took a left turn and stopped in front of the large, oak doors. He grabbed the handles and pulled them both open. Many boys and just a few girls sat in the room. They became silent as they saw their director step into the room. He gave them a closed mouth grin and then walked to the middle of the room. They all stared at him as he spoke to them all.

"Good afternoon, Warblers. Shall we begin practicing?"

* * *

><p><em>My first attempt at a fanfic! I'll post more soon! Reviews would be amazing! :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

_Hey guys! Thank you for stopping by and reading another chapter! I would really appreciate some reviews!_

_Okay, now onto the chapter…_

* * *

><p>Dalton had only started to allow girls three years ago. Many people were against, but Kurt seemed to be all for it. He thought that every child, boy or girl, deserved a safe learning environment.<p>

When some of the first girls started, they were not allowed to be in any of the extra circulars, which included the show choir. Kurt took it upon himself to change this. He made a deal with the headmaster, Luke Brandon, that only girls with all A's and nothing on their permanent records could be in the glee club.

Only 6 girls were in the group, but Kurt realized that they made a big difference in the choir's sound. Since the girls had started, the Warblers had won 2 national titles and 1 runner-up title. It seemed that Kurt had brought a new, glorious light upon the school.

But, there was only one thing that he regretted since he had started Dalton.

Melody.

How the name of his daughter made him stop and think for long periods of time.

Why hadn't he taken her with him? Why did he leave her with Blaine? She could've had the perfect life with him, just the two of them, but he left her behind. Abandoned her. Left her without her true father.

The Warblers were practicing their number for sectionals, when Kurt began to be distracted by his own thoughts. God knows since he took over the choir, he let no Pink or Katy Perry songs be sung. Broadway songs were his speciality, as were ballads. All of the competition judges praised him for his ability to make Broadway classic so fun and youthful. He loved the praise that he received, but it still didn't fill the empty void he felt inside.

"Maybe I should just call Blaine and see how she is…" He said, quietly under his breath.

The Warblers continued to practice as he sat on one of the leather couches. His hair, that day, had slight body in it and a single piece hung down on the side of his forehead. He wore black leather boots with dark, denim jeans. His top was a cream color Henley and a dark, blue vest over the top of it.

"Mr. Hummel?" One of the many Warblers called out. Kurt still remained in his daze.

"Mr. Hummel, are you alright?" One of the girls asked.

Kurt quickly shook out of his thoughts and the choir group stared at him in confusion.

"Yes, yes. It was very good. Don't change anything at all," Kurt rose from his seat. "Okay, well you guys can go now. Practice tomorrow at 6! See you all then!"

Kurt quickly walked out of the choir room into the hallways of Dalton. The clock bells outside were ringing their low, rumbling noise as he began to climb up the spiral staircase.

* * *

><p>"So sectionals is only a week from today. Are you nervous?" Blaine asked his daughter, who rode in the passenger seat of his blue Fusion.<p>

"Not really. I mean, how much of a threat could those other schools be? We are probably one of the best choirs in Ohio, right?" Melody asked, as she faced towards the window. It was raining outside, so the raindrops were running along the glass.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. There are a lot of talented groups out there," Blaine said, as he pulled the car into the driveway. Melody opened up her car door and stepped out of the vehicle. She shut the door behind her and began to slightly run up the concrete driveway.

Blaine followed behind her as the two walked into the two story home. They walked down the dimly lit hallway and Melody pulled herself up the spiral, wooden staircase. Blaine walked into the kitchen and picked up the house phone, checking for any missed calls. Only 1 was on the voice messages.

The missed caller's name made him stop in his place.

Kurt. Kurt had called him. Why? What did he want? Blaine finally brought the phone to his ear and listened to the message.

"Hi Blaine, um it's me…Kurt calling. Anyways, the reason I am calling is that…well, I have been thinking about Melody a lot lately…more than usual. I mean, does she miss me at all? I mean, it's fine if she doesn't but…. I was wondering… Tomorrow would you maybe want to meet at Lima Bean and talk about some…things? I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other but, I need to get some things off my mind. If you could maybe meet me there at 3:30 that would just be amazing….Alright I'll let you go now. Bye, Blaine."

The message ended and Blaine stood in complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the small, round table with the two medium drips in front of him. He had arrived a little early and was now waiting on Blaine.<p>

A moment later, he saw his ex-husband enter into the coffee shop. He still looked about the same since Kurt had left him. His hair was still perfectly gelled and he wore a button-up and a bow tie. Yep, same old Blaine. B

Blaine walked over to the table, standing in front of Kurt in awkwardness. What was he supposed to do?

"Blaine, it's so nice to see. Take a seat," Kurt said, as he motioned for him to sit down. Blaine sat down in the chair and looked Kurt up and down. "I assumed you still like medium drips?"

Blaine nodded his head and accepted the drink, taking a small sip of it. He brought the cup back down and stared into Kurt's blue eyes.

"Okay, I know you didn't just invite me to coffee to see how I am. What's going on Kurt?" Blaine asked, as Kurt let out a slight sigh and then started to play with his coffee cup.

"It's Melody…." Kurt began. He let go of his cup and then stared Blaine in the eyes. "Does she miss me at all?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know? You left when she was three, I doubt she really remembers you too much."

Kurt held his head in his hand and twirled around his cup, "That's just what I was afraid of."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to see her or something?" Blaine asked, sounding a little impatient.

Kurt blinked his eyes shut, "I think it would just make things worse for me at this point. When is your guy's sectionals? I don't believe that we are performing against each other, this year."

"It's next Friday. Are you going to come?" Blaine asked with bulging eyes.

"I think that I just might," Kurt said, with a slight nod. "Does Melody have a solo?" Blaine nodded and Kurt's face lit up. "Then I'm most definitely coming!"

The two sat and talked for a while. Blaine finding it a little hard to be with a man that had left him. But, all the same did the two not find it too hard to think up conversation. Blaine told about the many experiences that he had over the years at McKinley. While Kurt told of winning a national title two years in a row.

As the day was slowly ending, the two departed from each other. Each remembering the life that they both shared in a not so far away time.


	3. Chapter 3: The One That Got Away

_Hey everyone! Well, I have received a couple of reviews, and I am very grateful for them! (Keep 'em coming!)_

_Alright now onto the chapter…._

* * *

><p>Melody straightened out her brunette hair and placed a clip-on, pink bow on the side. She took out her hairspray and sprayed it around in a circular motion. She smoothed out her black blazer and then pulled up her pale pink lip gloss, spreading some of the liquid around her plump lips. She rubbed her lips together and then finally settled upon her appearance.<p>

She rushed out into the hallway of her and her father's home and entered into her bedroom. The room was a pale purple with a black and white patterned comforter. Black and white photographs of New York hung around the room. It was Melody's ultimate dream to one day go to New York and start a new life there. She grabbed her leather bag and hurried out into the hallway, once more. Rushing down the wooden staircase, Blaine stood at the end with his arms crossed and his eyebrows cocked up.

"Running a little late today?" He asked his daughter, who then rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I kind of slept in. I need my beauty sleep, you know," Melody answered, as she pushed past him. She began to walk down the hallway to the front door. Blaine followed behind her, his car keys jingling in his hand. The two walked over to the blue car and climbed inside. Melody crossed her legs so that her pink and white skirt laid evenly across her thighs. She wore black ankle boots and black lace tights.

Driving the car down the driveway, Blaine remembered the conversation that he had with Kurt, just the other day. This was his daughter, she would never, ever be Blaine's true daughter. All these years, Melody had never known who she really was. She just figured that Blaine was her dad and that her other father had left them. Of course, if you asked her about her other father, she couldn't even give a description of what he looked like, because she had been so young when he left.

"So, Mel…do you remember Kurt, your other father, at all?" Blaine asked, as he glanced over her daughter. She was picking at her perfectly painted nails.

"No, not really… Why are you asking?" Melody said, as she slightly glanced at her father.

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering, that's all," Blaine said, as he stopped at a traffic light.

"Are you talking to him again?" Melody asked him.

"How did you know that…" Blaine said, as they sat at the red light.

"I went through the messages on the phone. I heard his voice asking you to meet him for coffee. Did you go?" Melody asked with curious eyes.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. I did, Mel."

"But, why? He left us. He didn't want us anymore. Why would you want to see him again after all the crap he put us through?" Melody said, as she crossed her arms. She reminded him so much of Kurt in just the simplest of things.

"Mel, it has been 11 years ago. People start to learn to just move on and forgive," Blaine said, as he pulled the car into the school parking lot.

Melody faced towards him and let out a sigh, "Dad, I just don't want him to hurt you again."

Blaine placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Mel, I love you for your concern, but I am a grown man, I can stand up for myself."

Melody shrugged her shoulders and looked down to the car floor. Blaine kissed her on the cheek and she grinned up at him.

"Race you to the front entrance!" Melody said, as she unbuckled herself.

Blaine began to laugh and unbuckle himself, as well, "Oh, you are so on!"

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in front of the classroom filled with red and blue blazers. His first hour class were all freshmen, which meant they only learned the simplest of things.<p>

"Now class," Kurt began. "Beethoven didn't just redefy his century, but all other centuries to come. We still look at him, today, as one of the greatest composers in all of the world. Now can anyone tell me one of his greatest symphonies ?"

No one rose their hands and Kurt stood in silence, "Anyone?"

Finally, a tan haired girl rose her hand.

"Charlotte."

"The Pastoral Symphony?"

"Yes, yes. It was one of his many great works. It really expressed his love of nature," Kurt said, as the class listened intently to him. The clock bells rang and the students began to rise from their seats. "Have a good day, everyone!"

The classroom became bare and Kurt sat down at his desk, looking over his next hour's lesson plan.

"Mr. Hummel? Someone called from the door.

Kurt looked up from his work and saw none other than Eric standing at the door.

"Eric, please come in."

The blond headed boy walked in, over to his desk, "I got that file that you wanted. Melody Anderson, right?"

"Yes, Melody Anderson is correct," Kurt said, as the boy handed him a tan folder.

"Is that all, you needed?" Eric asked.

"Yes, thank you so much! I will see you at 6th period," Kurt said, as he opened up the folder. He glanced over the records. It appeared that Melody had gotten A's and B's throughout most of her schooling. She had been in many musical competitions and had won over 10 awards. Kurt smiled at her accomplishments and then pulled up the papers. Underneath was a small, school picture from about a year ago. Kurt grasped onto it and felt a tear well up inside of him. She was the epitome of him. Her hair was the exactly shade of brown as his, her eyes were as crystal blue as his, and her style was the same taste as his own. He stared at the photo. His daughter was staring back at him, a huge smile on her face.

"Why did, I leave you?" Kurt whispered to the photograph.

* * *

><p>Melody stood alone in the choir room after school that day. Her dad gone off to talk to the principal, Don Owens, and had told her to stay put.<p>

She fiddled around with the piano keys and then settled down on the bench.

Playing out a melody, she began to sing her soprano voice softly.

_Summer after high school when we first met. We make out in your Mustang to Radio Head. And on my 18th birthday we got that matching tattoos. Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue. Never plan that one day I'd be losing you..._

Melody took in a breath and felt an urge to sing a little louder than before.

_And in another life I would be your girl. We keep all our promises, be us against the world. And in other life I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got one that got away..._

She began to hit the keys, a little harder.

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash Never one, we got the other, we made a pact. Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa Someone said you had your tattoo removed. Saw you downtown singing the blues. It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse..._

She held out the note and then took in another deep breath.

_And in another life I would be your girl. We keep all our promises, be us against the world And in another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away.._

She kept going, her voice growing louder and louder as she continued singing. Without her knowing, Blaine had stepped slightly into the room, leaning against door post, admiring his daughter's voice.

_The one, the one, the one. The one that got away. All these money can't buy me a time machine, no! Can't replace you with a million rings, no I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa. 'Cause now I pay the price! In another life I would be your girl! We keep all our promises, be us against the world. And in another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away... The one that got away. The one, the one, the one, the one! And in another life I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away... _

_The one that got away….. _

Melody finished the song and heard a pair of clapping hands.

"Amazing, Mel. We just might win sectionals with that voice of yours," Blaine told his now blushing daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review if you can! :D <em>

_Song: The One That Got Away, By: Katy Perry _


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Theatrical

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reads, I really appreciate the support! I hope you will continue to read this story, because things are going to be heating up real soon!_

_Now onto the chapter…._

* * *

><p>Jackson Tyler was probably one of the hottest guys at McKinley. Well, at least in Melody's mind, he was. He had dirty blond hair with the most gorgeous brown eyes. He was the quarterback of the football team and wore his letterman jacket, every day. Something that Melody found unfashionable, but who cared? It was Jackson Tyler, after all.<p>

They both sat in their 4th period, Biology class. She stared at him, not paying attention to their teacher, Mr. Longs, at all.

"Melody Anderson, could you please tell me what the cell theory is?" The teacher called from the front of the room, seeing that the girl was gazing at Jackson and not paying attention to his lesson. She continued to stare at the boy, who began to turn around to face her, as did the rest of the class. "Miss Anderson!"

Melody shook out of her state and straightened herself up.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" She asked her teacher.

"I asked you, what is the cell theory?" Mr. Longs asked, as he crossed his arms and glared at her from behind his glasses.

She shrugged her shoulders and then looked down at her book, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Well, perhaps, you can go talk to the principal about it?" Mr. Longs asked her, stepping closer to the girl.

"I really doubt he'd no either…sir," Melody said, with a slight closed mouth grin.

Some of her classmates began to laugh and Mr. Longs let out a huff.

"Pay attention in my class, young lady," The teacher said, as he faced the chalkboard again. "Or, I'll be telling your father about your behavior."

Melody blushed at the teacher's comment and she looked up to see Jackson looking at her. He gave her a smile and slight nod of the head. She felt her cheeks go even redder and hotter than before.

* * *

><p>"Have a safe weekend, everyone!" Kurt called after his class, who were leaving for the day. He stacked together his lesson papers and then put them inside his shoulder bag. Warbler practice was only in ten minutes, and today, they were going over their routine one, last time before sectionals.<p>

But, of course, Kurt remembered, that next week, he was going to see Melody, his own daughter, perform at her own sectionals. Not that he doubted that she was an extraordinary performer, she was his daughter after all, but he just imagined how their reunion might go. Would she run into his arms and he kiss on the forehead, telling her how amazing she was, or would she scowl at him and absolutely despise him?

He walked into the Warbler rehearsal and stood in front of everyone, "Well, guys, tomorrow is it. It's when two months of practicing and rehearsing becomes something amazing. Are you guys ready for it?"

They all nodded and smiled at him. He sat down on one of the many couches and motioned a hand to them, "Well, show me what you got."

The stood in lines preparing to do the number. He nodded at his prodigies, when suddenly the began do something, unheard of in his mind. It was so obvious that they were trying to be 'theatrical' but we're failing miserably. This was a Streisand song for goodness sake! He rose to his feet and threw up his hands, signalling for them to stop.

"Did we do something wrong?" One of the girls asked.

"You guys are just not getting this, are you?" Kurt asked, as he walked in front of them. "Do any of you know the true meaning of theatricality?"

They all looked at each other, shrugging and shaking their heads.

"It's about not being too over the top," He began to explain to them. "It is just doing a simple thing that just makes…absolute sense. It's about showing your true emotion in a sly kind of way…"

The Warblers began to look at each other in confusion and he let out a sigh, "Looks like I am going to have to demonstrate. Everyone take a seat."

He walked over to the CD player and searched the song selections. He finally found the perfect song and smiled.

"Now everyone just watch and learn," He said, as he pressed the play button.

The bass began to play and Kurt closed his eyes.

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cried the long night through._

He opened his eyes and turned his slightly to the side.

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you._

He began to walk around the room, keeping a slight smile on his face.

_Now you say you're sorry_

_For being so untrue._

He let out a slight scoff at the end of the word.

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you..._

_You drove me_

_Nearly drove me out of my head_

_While you never shed a tear…_

Kurt clasped together his hands into fists.

_Remember?_

The word was met silence for a moment, until he took in another breath.

_I remember all that you saidTold me love was to plebeianTold me you were through with me..._

He shook his head slightly at the words, and closed his eyes once more.

_And now you say you love me_

_Well, just to prove that you do..._

He shrugged his shoulders at them and the Warblers stared in awe with him.

_Come on! Come on!_

_Cry me a river..._

_Cry me a river..._

He stood still in his place, slightly shaking his head at the final words.

_I cried a river over you._

He took in the final breath that he needed.

_I cried a river over you..._

He held the note out for a moment and then the music slowly faded. The Warblers still sat in awe.

"Does everyone understand now?" Kurt asked his class. The teenage boys and girls, dumbstruck, nodded their heads up and down. He slightly smirked, "Well, good."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Next chapter, I will most likely introduce the McKinley glee club to you all! <em>_J_

_Song: Cry Me a River, By: Barbra Streisand (I shortened it a little bit, sorry!)_


	5. Chapter 5: Sectionals

_Hey guys! Is anyone else tired of this hiatus? I want my Glee back, baby! :P Anyways, here is a new chapter for you guys! Thanks for all the reads and reviews, it means so much! _

* * *

><p>Melody swallowed the huge lump that rested in her throat. She hadn't been this nervous…in well, forever. She clasped her sweaty palms together, her stomach growing new knots every moment. "<p>

Mel, you're going to do fine," Lola, her best friend in the world, said as she tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, just remember not to mess up because we're all counting on you to win this," Reed, a cocky football player that only had joined glee club to 'please the women,' said to the nervous girl. Melody stared up at him and began to shake slightly.

"Not helping," Jackie, a short and slightly plump girl with blond curls, said as she slapped Reed's shoulder.

"I think that I'm gonna throw up," Melody commented, as she placed a hand on her stomach and began to take in deep breaths. "I don't know if I can do this…maybe we should just forget this whole thing. How about we just skip, huh?" She began to stand, but was pushed down by Valarie, a tall Hispanic girl who was also a Cheerio. "Okay, look here, Judy Garland, I didn't join this stupid club for you to back out at the very last minute. You're going to go out there and perform that song even if I have to staple your feet to the ground. Got it?" Her last words had venom in them and Melody began to nod her head quickly.

All the other members of the club sat in the green room awaiting their call to the stage. Melody wondered where her father was at a time like this? Wasn't he supposed to be the one to help her through this? Melody closed her eyes as the lights began to flash in the room, signalling that it was time for their performance.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited in the performance hall's lobby area for Blaine. You could say he was nervous, not only for his reunion with his only daughter, but also to see Melody perform for the first time in his life. Had Blaine done a good job in raising her in the arts? God, please tell him that she knew more than Katy Perry and Pink. He shook his head and let out a slight sigh. He knew for a fact that he would have spoiled her rotten in art programs. Singing lessons, piano sessions, dance recitals, she would've been the next Rachel Berry. (Only with way better fashion sense.)<p>

Kurt giggled to himself and then almost felt his face drop when he realized that he was too late. Blaine had raised his little girl and he had left her there without even a hug goodbye.

"You came!" Blaine called as he approached his ex.

"Just like I said I would," Kurt replied with a slight grin.

"Well, we better get inside. The competition's gonna start in any minute," Blaine said as he and Kurt began to walk inside.

"Melody nervous?" Kurt asked as they filed into an aisle and took their seats on the red velvet.

"I would assume so. She wouldn't speak to me the whole car ride here," Blaine explained.

"Well if it's her first solo, I can understand. You remember how I was," Kurt said as he rose his eyebrows slightly. Blaine let out a slight laugh and then took in a slight breath.

"Yeah, and then you turned out to be amazing..." Blaine replied as the two locked eyes with each other.

Silence took over for a moment and then finally Kurt smiled and took in a breath.

"Well, let's just hope Melody has my luck."

"Oh..ummm, definitely," Blaine replied as they announcer began to call out the first performance. Kurt faced forward towards the stage as did Blaine, keeping Kurt in the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>The first performance was done by a group called "The Killers." They were a group of well..gothic kids singing heavy metal songs.<p>

"How did they qualify for this again?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine watched the group leave the stage.

"Beats me," Blaine replied with a shrug.

"And now, from William McKinley! The New Directions!" the announcer called over the speaker. Everyone began to clap as the curtain began to rise. The hall grew quiet as shorter girl with shoulder-length hair walked onto the stage.

"Melody," Kurt whispered under his breath as he watched her take her place at the microphone. Blaine looked over to Kurt and gave him a firm nod. Kurt faced towards the stage again, his eyes never leaving the petite girl. She wore a white dress with a turquoise sash around her waist. Her shoes were silver flats that had small bows on the toes. Her hair was slightly curled and her blue eyes could've been seen from a mile away. Kurt watched the girl intensely as she took in a nervous breath and then looked over to the band.

The band began to play a slow beat, as she took in a small breath and closed her eyes.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

She slowly opened her eyes and stared across the audience. Her body eased as she saw her father watching her in the crowd, giving her thumbs up. She took in another breath and then continued on.

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, _

_let it it be, let it it be, let it be._

She stood in silence for a moment, trying to hold out the dramatics of the song. As she sang the next line, it almost came across as a slight whisper.

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

As she sang the song, Kurt couldn't help but feel a few tears run down his cheeks. She was magnificent. Extraordinary, more like it. She was theatrical, but at the same time, posed and professional.

As she came closer to the end, Kurt looked over to Blaine. He too stared at their daughter in absolute awe.

_Let it be, let it it be, _

_yeah let it will be an answer, _

_let it be._

Melody grew a tear or two as she sang, mostly because she couldn't believe that she was brave enough to do this.

_Let it be, let it it be, _

_let it words of wisdom, let it be._

She gave the audience one last stare as she held out the last line of the song.

_Let it be…_

The hall was silent until everyone arose to their feet and cheered for the girl. She began to blush and duck her head as they did so.

* * *

><p>The New Directions ran off the stage after their group performance of <em>'Hey Jude.' <em>Melody was the last one off the stage as they group ran backstage.

"We so are gonna win this," Lola said to her as they walked to the doors that led to the lobby area.

"I was so nervous," Melody said, as the girls paused at the doors that led to the performance hall. Lola gave her an eye roll and a slight nod.

"Okay, girl, you were AMAZING. You're probably the reason that we'll win this whole thing."

Melody giggled as the girls walked into the hall together. They filed into a row of seats in the very last row, watching the final performance.

* * *

><p>All of the competitors stood on the stage, awaiting judgement. Melody grasped onto her father's hand tightly as they awaited the winning team's name to be called. He gave her a squeeze back as a burly man walked onto the stage. Melody recognized the man from seeing him in a few commercials, she believed he sold instruments or something in the area. He held in his hand the envelope that contained the first place winners.<p>

"In third place…we have….The Killers!" The man said, as the audience gave a slight clap. The gothic team exited from the stage with their small third place trophy and the applause ceased.

"And now, in first place…" The man began to open the letter and silence grew in the hall.

Melody looked intensely at the man as he pulled out the slip of paper. He gave a smile to the audience and then screamed out the choir's name.

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS! You're moving onto the regional's competition!"

The audience rose up again and clapped loudly for the performers. Melody and Blaine squeezed each other as the man handed the group their trophy.

* * *

><p>As the day settled down and everyone had been congratulated, Blaine grasped onto Melody's hand and began to walk her over to a tall, brunette haired man. She walked by his side in absolute confusion. Who was this man, anyways? And why did her father look so nervous as they walked over to him.<p>

"Who is this?" Melody asked as she was stopped right in front of him. Blaine looked from the man to Melody and then took in a breath.

"Mel, this is Kurt…your biological father."

* * *

><p><em>Oooh! Drama! Hahaha, well I hope you all liked it. As for the New Directions, I am not going to spend too much time on them in this story! I wanna really focus on Melody on her own! :-)<em>

_I hope you liked it! Please review if you can!_

_Song: 'Let it Be,' By: The Beatles_


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

_(: Hey guys! Wow, thanks for all the reviews on the last chappie! It means so much to me! _

_Are you excited for Melody's reaction? I think it would be so awkward to meet your real father like that, lol. Well…onto the chapter! _

* * *

><p>Melody stared at this man named Kurt. Yes, he did look a lot like her and he obviously had some amazing fashion sense, but Melody almost felt a hatred towards him.<p>

He had left them. He had left Blaine and her all by themselves. But most of all, he left his only daughter without an recognition of him at all.

Melody found herself giving him a glare and then faced towards her other father.

"Why did you invite him here?" She asked him through clenched teeth. Blaine gave her a 'you better behave' scowl and she then looked down at the floor.

"I came on my own account, actually," Kurt said with a slight grin. "You were magnificent up there. You have an amazing talent, you know."

"Yeah…I know," Melody said as she locked her blue eyes with his. "My father raised me right, didn't he?" She looked over to Blaine and then pushed past him, walking towards the exit doors. Kurt closed his eyes and then lowered his head slightly.

"I knew that I shouldn't have done this," He commented to Blaine. "She will always resent me for what I did."

"Kurt…" Blaine said, as he tried to place a hand on the Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shook his head and then a tear fell down his cheek.

"Bye Blaine," He said, as he turned on his heel and then began to walk to the side exit. Blaine closed his eyes and then let out a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>"Melody Elizabeth Anderson, why would you be <em>that<em> cruel to someone?" Blaine asked as he and Melody rode in his car.

"God, dad, are you really that clueless? I don't want him in my life, okay? I just need you," Melody said as she stared out her window.

Blaine let out a sigh and then focused back onto the road, "Well, you're grounded for a week and I don't want to hear any complaints from you."

Melody shook her head and then let out an exasperated scoff, "You're punishing me because I met the father who abandoned me and I was a little resentful to him?"

"No, I'm grounding you because you know better than to act like that to others," Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, dad. I just never want to see that man again," Melody said, as she climbed out of the car onto the driveway.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled the SUV into the driveway. As he pulled the key out of the ignition, he sat in the driver's seat for a moment, completely lost in his thoughts.<p>

Why did she hate him? He loved her as far as anyone was concerned. When she was a baby, she couldn't get enough of him. But now…she was older and understood things a lot more.

Kurt had left Blaine all alone with a daughter that he would have to raise on his own. On a teacher's salary on top of it.

Kurt held his head as he opened up the car door and stepped onto the driveway.

Mrs. Kindle, his neighbor, was watering her flowers when he stepped out. She was an elderly widow who happened to also be quite wealthy. She had short, white hair and was always wearing floral dresses. On many occasions, she had invited Kurt over to her house for tea and to have some gossip time about other women in the neighborhood.

"Well hello there, Kurt!" She said from behind her white picket fence. Kurt shook out of him state and then smiled over to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Kindle," He said, as he began to walk over to her.

"Well, how was it?" She asked as she sat down her water bucket.

Kurt had obviously told her about Melody and about he was going to see her at her sectional's performance.

He smiled over to the elder and then looked down.

"Not as good as I had hoped."

Mrs. Kindle's face dropped and then she gave him a pat on the shoulder, "She'll come around, just give it some time."

Kurt nodded his head and held back the tears forming. He gave her a small grin and then she pulled him into a slight hug.

They pulled apart and then he turned on his heel. He began to walk towards the large, two-story home. The house was mostly white with navy blue window shutters and door.

He walked into the empty house and then began to climb up the tan carpeted steps. He pulled open his bedroom door and then threw himself down onto the brown bedspread on the queen-sized bed. He turned onto his side and then sat back up. He stood from the bed and walked over to the white dresser. He pulled open the last drawer and then sat down on his knees. There were all sorts of photo albums and mementos of his past. He began to scrounge through the drawer and then pulled out a DVD case. The front was labelled with his cursive handwriting: 'Melody: The First Year.'

Kurt took in a hesitant breath and then he stood from the floor. A television was placed on a stand, directly across from his bed. He turned on the TV and then placed the disc into the player.

The opening of the video was of Blaine and Kurt in the hospital, the day of Melody's birth. Maggie, the surrogate for Melody, was fast asleep on the hospital bed, covered in sweat. Blaine was obviously filming the scene and then Kurt appeared on the screen.

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure that she would kill you if she knew you were taping her. Come one, show the beautiful baby girl instead."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Alright, alright. Where's the little princess?"

The camera paned over to a small little cradle with a baby girl swaddled in a pink blanket. Kurt stared down at her, his elbow resting on the side of the crib, as she began to open her eyes. She smiled a toothless grin up at him and then began to shift around in her crib.

"I think she wants her daddy to hold her," Blaine said from behind the camera.

"I think you're right," Kurt commented as he slowly picked the baby up. She leaned into his shoulder as he began to move her up and down, slightly. "There…are you happy now?"

She began to giggle into his shoulder and then a huge grin grew on his face as he placed a hand, protectively, on the back of her head. He placed a small kiss her forehead as the two locked eyes with each other.

"I love you so much, Melody," Kurt said to the now sleeping baby girl in his arms.

The video changed it's position to about month later. It was obvious that Blaine had snuck into the room and began to record Kurt singing to Melody when she was having a fuss.

As Kurt watched the scene, he felt a small smile grow on his face.

He was singing 'Blackbird,' to his fussy baby girl. She was staring up at him as he did so, her small hand clung to his index finger. Her eyelids began to slowly go downwards, until they were fully shut tightly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, continuing to stare at her after he did.

The scene ended and Kurt paused the video. Closing his eyes, a tear fell down his porcelain cheeks.

And right then and there, he decided it once and for all. He was going to get Melody back and he was going to make her love him again.

* * *

><p><em>Soo did you like it? I really want the drama to unfold soon! I wonder what Kurt's gonna do? Well, we'll just have to wait and see!<em>

_Please review if you can!_

_LOVE YA! _


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

_Hey everyone! I am so excited to be writing this chapter, it's gonna be a good one! I thank everyone that has been reading, and I am sorry that originally put this in humor, I have realized now that it is more of a drama story…haha. Anyways, thanks once again for all the support! _

_Now onto the chapter…_

* * *

><p>Dealing with a teenage daughter can be hard. Especially when you're Blaine Anderson.<p>

Melody was what he liked to call, 'Kurt as a girl, but with a little bit more attitude and sass.' She hated when she was punished and often would avoid her father at all costs when it happened. But she needed to realize that what she had done to Kurt was wrong. But, at the same time, Blaine could understand why she acted the way she had.

She was being introduced to her biological father after 12 years of not knowing that he existed or who he even was.

So, as Blaine sat in living room, on his brown leather couch, he wondered how he should deal with his daughter.

As soon as she and Blaine had gotten home, Melody had rushed upstairs, slamming her door to her room.

Blaine began to walk up the spiral staircase and started to walk towards his daughter's bedroom. He stood in front of her door and then rose his fist to the wood, knocking a few times. He could hear Melody groan from behind it.

"I don't really wanna talk right now, dad."

"Mel, we really do though. Now open this door," Blaine called into the wood. He could hear Melody hop off of her bed and then approach the door. She opened the door and then slid her hand down from the handle.

Blaine took in a breath as he saw his tear-stained, red faced daughter. She had been crying her eyes out.

"Melody…" He whispered. She looked down to the floor, shuttering. "You come here, baby." Blaine pulled her into a hug and her tears began to seep into his navy blue button-up.

"W-why did h-he leave us?" Melody asked between her sobs.

"I don't know, Melody," Blaine whispered. "I don't think I ever will…"

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he needed to find the best child custody attorney in Ohio. And who did he think to ask? His father of course.<p>

Kurt pulled his SUV in front of his father's garage. Getting out of the car, he grabbed a packet of papers with his custody order on it. He walked into the tire shop and spotted his father. He approached him and his father couldn't but give him a shocked look.

"Kurt…my boy. Is that really you?" The bald man asked.

"Hey dad," Kurt said with a grin. They pulled into a hug and a few tears fell down Kurt's cheeks. "It's good to see you too."

Burt pulled out of the hug and eyed his son, "So how can I help you, bud."

"Dad…" Kurt began slowly, trying to contain his thoughts. "I want to get my daughter back. And…I need your help."

Burt gave him a curious look, wiping his hands with a rag in the process, "Well…this is sudden. Kurt…how do you even think that'll be able to get her back?"

Kurt pulled out the folder in his arm and handed it to his father, "I was hoping that maybe you'd know someone in the legal system. I got my custody application and well, I just think that Melody being my biological daughter…I'd have a good chance at getting her back."

"Well, let me ask you this…" Burt began as he leaned over a car hood. "Did you and Blaine ever actually discuss who was going to get Melody and who wasn't?"

Kurt let out a breath, "It was never really brought up. At that point in time, I was so anger at Blaine that I just…forgot about her." He looked away from his father and down to the ground.

Burt gave an understanding nod, "And now you want your little girl back."

A tear ran down his son's cheek and he began to nod, "More than anything in the world."

Burt pulled out his cell phone and began to dial in a number, "Well lucky for you, I know a guy."

Kurt began to laugh a little and watched as his father made the call.

* * *

><p>The phone in the Anderson household began to ring at about 8:30. Blaine groaned as he reached over to the charger and answered.<p>

"H-hello?" He asked, sleepily. He began to rub his eyes as he did so.

"Yes good morning, Mr. Anderson. I'm Attorney Phil Oswald, I am calling on behalf of Mr. Kurt Hummel," The other line replied to Blaine. The voice was slightly gruff and Blaine could tell that he was a smoker.

"An attorney?" Blaine questioned as he sat up in his bed, completely forgetting how tired he was. "Why would Kurt need an attorney?"

The man let out a sigh, "Mr. Hummel has requested a meeting with you, this afternoon. It will take place at the my office at about 11:00. Will you be able to attend?"

"W-what are you talking about? What is this all about?" Blaine asked, frantically.

"I believe it was something about your, well his, daughter. Melody…isn't it?"

Blaine blinked his eyes shut. This could _not_ be happening.

* * *

><p>The office was almost an intimidating place to Blaine. Sitting in the cold leather chairs waiting for an attorney to arrive. But the most scary thing of it all was that they were discussing who Melody was fit to live with.<p>

Kurt sat to the other side of Blaine, silent. Blaine glanced over to him and shook his head.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Kurt. I never expected, you of all people, to be this cruel. To try and rip me apart from my own daughter. To-"

"_My_ daughter, you mean," Kurt replied sharply, sending Blaine a glare. "You know, no matter how much you want, a DNA test will always show that she is in fact mine."

"Oh really," Blaine said as he fully turned his body to face the taller man. "Because if she was really your daughter, you'd probably let her have known that you existed for about, I don't know, 12 years."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "The only reason that I left her is that I was so pissed off at you. That was the only reason. I should've taken her with me. We could've had the perfect life together."

"Where is all this coming from?" Blaine shouted. He just didn't understand why Kurt just suddenly wanted Melody back. Why he just had to choose now of all times. Blaine knew that when regional's came around, they were competing against the Warblers. Was that the reason why Kurt wanted Melody so badly? He just didn't understand it.

"Just stop, Blaine," Kurt hissed. "We both know the answer. She is my daughter and she belongs with me, okay? End of discussion."

Suddenly the door to the office opened and in walked a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He was probably in his early 50s and he wore a brown suit.

"You two must be Kurt and Blaine. It's a pleasure, Phil Oswald," The man said as he stuck his hand out to Kurt and then to Blaine. He began to walk over to his desk and then sat down in the leather office chair. "So, we have a child custody case on our hands, is that right?"

"Yes, yes it is," Kurt answered with a slight grin. Blaine rolled his eyes and stared at the man.

"Sir, you cannot let this happen. Melody is my daughter," Blaine said as gave the man pleading eyes.

"Was your daughter, Blaine. Was," Kurt said as he handed the attorney his custody application. The man opened up the papers and began to analyse it.

"It says here that Kurt Hummel is the biological father. But…that he and his husband got a divorce only 3 years after the child's birth. Care to explain?"

"Disagreements," Kurt replied simply. Blaine looked over to him and then back to the attorney, nodding in agreement.

"Now…this does not say who legal is this girl's guardian. Why was this never discussed?"

"We never wanted to bring her into the middle of it…until she was older and could decide for herself," Blaine explained to the man. Kurt shot him a glare at the last part and then looked back to the attorney.

"Well who has she been living with?" The attorney asked.

"Me for 12 years," Blaine said with a slight smirk, he thought he had won the whole thing. Kurt closed his eyes and then waited for the attorney to answer.

"Well then don't you think that it might be Kurt's turn?" The man asked with raised eyebrows.

Blaine's eyes grew large and Kurt gave the man a huge grin.

"W-what!" Blaine shouted. "You can't do this to her though. She doesn't even want him."

Cue another glare from Kurt, "She will…trust me. Oh, Mr. Oswald. Does this mean you accept my application?"

The attorney shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that I can make it work. It won't take effect for about 2 weeks, but I think it will be for the best."

Blaine still sat dumbstruck as Kurt began to slightly move up and down.

"Thank you so much," He said to the man. The attorney smiled and then rose from his chair.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," He said as he walked out of the office. Blaine glared over to Kurt. Kurt looked over to him, a small grin on his face still.

"Why?" Blaine asked, a tear almost forming in his right eye.

"Blaine, I'm sorry it's just…I need my baby back," Kurt replied.

* * *

><p><em>Duh. Duh. Duuuuh! Oh my gosh, Melody is going to be officially Kurt's daughter! This was crazy and kinda sad to write. ):<em>

_Review if you can! _

_BYE! (:_


	8. Chapter 8: Always

_Hey everyone! Welcome to the eighth chapter! To answer some of your questions, I do realize that no judge would just hand over a daughter to a father who left, but it will be explained very soon! _

_Love you guys! Thanks for all the support and reviews! _

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the driveway, completely silent. The whole car ride back to his home was consumed by his thoughts.<p>

In two weeks, Melody wasn't going to be his anymore. She was going to be Kurt's.

He wiped the few tears running down his face and then opened up the car door. He stepped inside of the house to see Melody lying on the couch, watching TV, and texting.

"Hey dad," She said, not looking up from her phone's screen. "How was the staff meeting?"

Blaine let out a sigh and then softly smiled at her. "Wanna go get some ice cream, Mel? We have something we need to talk about."

Melody looked at him, clearly confused and then gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't have been more excited. His daughter was finally going to be <em>his.<em> First thing to do was to redecorate a room for a teenage girl.

He assumed Melody liked purple…or maybe she was more of a green or yellow person. Yes, he had redecorated a lot of rooms in his life, but this was different. He needed to prove to Melody that he could make her happy.

But that was only going to happen if his application was accepted soon.

He gazed around the extra bedroom and then heard the door bell ring. He walked quickly to the hallway and then down the stairs. As he opened the door, he revealed his father standing on the doorstep.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled the man into a hug. Burt let out a gruff chuckle and hugged his son back.

"Hey bud, can I come in for a second?"

Kurt opened up the storm door more and gave him a nod. Burt walked in and then stopped in his place, facing towards Kurt. His son stared at him, confused.

"Well, Oswald called me with the news," Burt began. Kurt licked his lips and nodded, his nerves getting the best of him. "Well…Melody's official yours, kid."

Kurt began to squeal a little and then pulled his father into another hug.

"Oh my GOD," Kurt said as he pulled apart from his father. "I have so much work to do. First there is the bedroom. Then there will be adjusting her to Westerville. Oh and I'll have to get her transfer to Dalton all set in stone. And then-"

"Woah, woah," Burt said as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Kurt, let's slow down a little. First thing is to get your daughter here. And then you need to make her feel welcome, as well. Then you can do all the other things in time. You don't want her to flustered with all of this. Take your time…show her how much you care about her."

Kurt folded his hands and then brought them to his lips. He shrugged his shoulder and then sighed, letting a small smile form on his face. "You're right. I just can't wait to have her in my life again."

"I know, bud. And I can't wait to have my granddaughter back," Burt said with a grin. The pulled into another hug, both of them letting a tear or two fall.

* * *

><p>Melody licked off the hot fudge from her fingers as she sat down in the soft booth. Blaine sat down with a simple scoop of vanilla ice cream and walnuts on top.<p>

"So," Melody began. "What's up, dad?"

Blaine let out a sigh and then looked his daughter in the eye. "Well…I guess the first thing is to tell you that I wasn't at a staff meeting."

Melody looked at him in confusion. "Okay…so where were you? At Scandal's or something? Because that would be hilarious, quite honestly."

Blaine closed his eyes as his daughter began to snicker. As Melody saw her dad not smiling at all at her joke, she stopped her laughing.

"Mel, I was at the courthouse," Blaine said plainly.

"Did you get a ticket?" Melody asked, trying to think of the reason why he would be there.

"N-no," Blaine said as he took in a shaky breath. "I-I was with an attorney…"

"Why were you with an attorney?" Melody asked, starting to grow suspicious.

"We were discussing an application. A child custody application," Blaine said as he tried not to look in his daughter's confused eyes.

"Dad," Melody began, nervously. "What is going on?"

"Melody," Blaine began, the tears already forming. "K-Kurt…has won custody over you and I-"

"No," Melody said while shaking her head. "No, dad. NO!" She pushed down on the table and stood from the booth. She ran out of the deserted ice cream parlor in tears. Blaine held his head as he watched her run down the sidewalk, towards the park.

And soon enough, he began to sob too.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished filling out the transfer transcript later in that day. By next Monday, Melody was going to be a student at Dalton Academy.<p>

He placed the paperwork into an envelope with the tuition money and then placed a stamp onto it.

The phone in the house began to ring and Kurt stood from the kitchen table. He pulled the phone off the charger.

"Hel-" Before Kurt could even finish what he was saying, he was cut off.

"I really hope you're happy," Blaine was on the other line and Kurt could tell he had just been crying. Kurt let out a sigh and leaned up against the tile countertop.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked the younger man.

"She's gone," Blaine said coldly.

"What! Call the police or something-" Kurt began, completely enraged by Blaine's actions.

"She ran to the park, Kurt. And the reason why is because she doesn't want you," Blaine said in absolute fury.

"I-I," Kurt began. "I don't know what to say, Blaine. What should I do?"

"Let me keep raising her," Blaine said through the receiver.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm not saying I'm gonna do that, but…maybe you guys could stop by and I could show her around a little. I can show her that I'm not going to be a terrible father, ya know?"

Blaine let out an aggravated sigh. "Look, Kurt. No matter how much you try and get her to love you, she won't. Just-"

"Just nothing, Blaine," Kurt said coldly. "I am going to get her to love me again. I know I will. Because, no matter how much you think I don't, I love that girl with all my heart. Now, you go and find her before I get the police to do it for you. Oh and you better bring here by tomorrow or…you'll be charged with kidnapping another man's child."

Blaine couldn't believe how horrible Kurt was being to him. But, he knew that he had to obey him. If he had any chance of seeing Melody again, he needed to stay on Kurt's good side.

"Fine," Blaine said into the receiver. "I'll bring her to you tomorrow afternoon around 3:00. Is that okay?"

Kurt let out a happy sigh and then grinned. "Now that's better and, yes, that will be perfect."

"See you tomorrow," Blaine said as nicely as he could.

"Yes, you will," Kurt said as he hung up the phone and placed it into the charger.

* * *

><p>Melody sat under the large oak tree in the park. She stared at the small pond, tears falling down her cheeks. She used her jacket sleeve to wipe them up.<p>

A few moments later, another person walked up from behind her. It was her father. He looked like he had been crying as well and it almost made Melody have a pain in her chest.

"Daddy," She whispered as Blaine sat down next to her. They locked eyes with each other and then they pulled into a hug.

They both began to sob into each other, both holding the other tighter and tighter. Blaine pulled away from her and pushed some of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"You will always be my daughter, okay?" Blaine asked her. Melody gave him a nod and then wiped up another tear, sniffing up a stuffed up breath. "No matter how much he tells you that you are his, remember that you're mine too."

Melody looked him with those eyes that reminded him so much of Kurt. The she finally whispered to him. "Always…"

* * *

><p><em>Review if you can. I'll probably post more today! I'm sorry that it was short, the next one will be longer! :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9: A New Home

_Hey everyone! Welcome to the ninth chapter! Well last time, we were left with a pretty depressing scene. Kurt is being a jerk, too! Well, let's find out what happens next…Thanks for all the sweet reviews, too!_

* * *

><p>Melody had never been to Westerville in her life. Yes, it was a sad thing to say, especially considering she had been pretty much every in Ohio at least once. But, Westerville was not one of them. She knew that Dalton Academy, the prestigious private school, resided there. But besides that, she figured it was just going to be another boring town in boring Ohio. Of course, Lima wasn't the most fun place either, but she knew her way around there at least. Her dad drove through was considered 'the downtown area,' which was really just a small line-up of shops and restaurants. There were many neighborhoods throughout the area and many of the houses were expensive-looking. It became apparent to Melody that her father was trying to tell her story about when he used to live in Westerville, but she had been ignoring him the whole time.<p>

"Yeah, that's great, dad," Melody whispered as she stared out her window.

That day was rather sunny and mild, winter was approaching though so it was getting brisker. Blaine could see the worry in his daughter's eyes and let out a breath. "You'll get used to, Mel. I did and so did your other dad."

Melody rolled her eyes and then faced towards her dad. "Well, I will never like here, just to let you know. I already hate it."

"Oh come one, Mel. It's not that different from Lima," Blaine tried to convince her.

"Whatever. I don't want to live here. Period," Melody glared out her window again and crossed her arms.

"Well, you better start getting used to it," Blaine commented as he drove the car onward.

"Why is this happening, dad?" Melody asked her father. "Why does he just suddenly want me back? Why doesn't he just adopt another kid?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "Because you are his only daughter, Mel. You've got to give him a chance, okay? Don't just hate him without knowing who he is, yet."

"I know that he left me. I know that he's horrible to you probably too," Melody said as she blinked over at him again.

"Melody, just please, don't do anything stupid. I know it's sad to say but…if he feels like I'm on his bad side, he probably won't let me see you," Blaine said as he turned the car into a neighborhood.

Melody bulged her eyes. "But that's not fair! You're my father just as much as he is!"

"I know. I know," Blaine began as he turned down a corner. "It's just… you are technically his. His blood is running through your veins, not mine."

"It doesn't matter though. You're the one who has been there for me. Why would some attorney just give me away to him?" Melody asked as she grasped the car seat.

"It's too complicated, Mel," Blaine said as he pulled into a driveway. "Now. You are going to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Whatever," Melody mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Blaine asked her.

"Yes, sir," Melody answered, sarcastically.

"And I don't care if you hate him or not, be nice to him. Because you're going to have to be with him for a long while," Blaine explained.

Melody groaned as she unbuckled herself and followed her father up the driveway. The house was fairly large, she noticed. It was a perfectly painted white and all of the window shutters and the door were painted a navy blue. It seemed to have almost a homey and welcoming feeling to it, surprisingly. Blaine rang the door bell and Melody began to gaze around the neighborhood. Kurt opened the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt whispered. Blaine noticed that there was a small patch of flour on Kurt's cheek.

"Baking something?" Blaine asked. Kurt let out a laugh.

"I was making cookies when you rang. Well come on in," Kurt said as he opened the door wider. Blaine grasped onto Melody's hand and the two walked past the man into the house. Melody stood in awe as she walked into the home. It was perfectly decorated in every way. The floor was a dark hard wood that matched the light blue walls perfectly. Silver picture frames were hung everywhere, showing scenes of New York City. But the most beautiful thing of all was the crystal chandelier that hung from ceiling above the door. Melody heard the door being closed again and Kurt walked up beside them.

"Follow me," Kurt said as he walked ahead of them. As they followed, more of the house was shown. Melody began to notice a pattern which was of silvers, blues, and dark floorings. Everything matched in one way or another. Melody was already impressed by the place and she hadn't even seen the upstairs yet. She and Blaine entered into the kitchen area. In the middle of the room was a counter island and a bowl full of cookie dough. Chocolate chips and walnuts sat to the side of the bowl. Kurt walked back over to the bowl and then smiled at them.

"Have a seat, please. I'll be done in a second. I hope chocolate chip is okay…I just figured everyone likes them so," Kurt said as he stared nervously at Melody.

She gave him a soft smile, although she hated it, and then nodded her head."They're my favorites, don't worry," Melody said as she and Blaine sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay…" Kurt breathed out. "Good." He went back to stirring the dough and then threw some chocolate chips in. Melody continued to look around the house, as did Blaine.

"Your house…" Melody began. "It's incredible." She felt herself go numb as the words came out. She was complimenting him and it felt…weird.

"Well, thank you," Kurt said as he held a hand to his heart. "I really try to stay up to date with the current fads and at the same time add my own flair."

Melody nodded her head and then stared around. Kurt finished making the dough and then stuck it in the refrigerator.

"Okay," Kurt began as he clasped his hands together. "Why don't I give you two a full tour of the house?" Melody and Blaine looked over at each and shrugged. They then spoke in unison. "Okay, that sounds good."

* * *

><p>After Kurt had shown them around the house, he stopped them in front of the final room.<p>

"Now, I just started this yesterday," He began as slowly turned the knob. "But I got a good portion of the work done." He fully opened the door and revealed the room. Three out of the four walls were painted purple, in the very back was a black and white design wallpaper. All around hung silver frames with different black and white photos of New York. Above on the ceiling was a smaller chandelier and then there was the closet. It was a walk-in one that had to two long railings to hang clothes in. The bed was queen-sized and had a black comforter on it. Melody stared around the room and began to slowly walk in, leaving Kurt and Blaine at the door.

"Is it all right?" Kurt asked as he folded his hands, nervously.

"It's…amazing," Melody said as she continued to explore around it, wide-eyed.

"How did you do all of this?" Blaine asked as he gazed around.

"My dad helped me and we got most of it done," Kurt said with a grin as he watched Melody walk around the room. Melody grew to realize that this room was like her old one, except even better. It was perfect in every way to her.

"Thank you," Melody said as turned back to the two men.

Kurt smile softly at her. "You are very welcome. I had to make sure that you felt comfortable in this big house, after all."

Melody smiled at him a little and then she turned towards Blaine.

"So..." She said as she looked between the men. "Am I staying here tonight...or?" Kurt looked over to Blaine with questioning eyes. Blaine was halfway tempted to ask for one more night with her, but he knew that it was time to let Melody go. He could see the sadness in her eyes when she realized that she staying. But she remembered what Blaine had told her to just put up with so she could see him. The three went back downstairs and then Kurt unlocked the door, waiting for Blaine and his daughter to say their final goodbyes.

"Bye, Mel," Blaine whispered to her. She grew a tear and then pulled him to a hug. Kurt watched them with a slight feeling of envy.

"Bye, daddy," She whispered into his shoulder. The two broke apart and then Blaine began to walk away from his daughter. Kurt gave him a small grin as he leaned against the door.

"It was good to see you, Blaine." As Blaine walked out the door, he gave one last look to Melody and then Kurt shut the door, ruining there final moment. Blaine turned on his heel back towards his car. Leaving behind the world he used to know.

* * *

><p><em>Please review if you can! Thanks for reading! Love ya! :D<em>


	10. Chapter 10: First Day

_Hey everyone! Welcome to the 10__th__ chapter! I hope you've been enjoying the story thus far! Please continue to review if you can! _

* * *

><p>Melody's first night in her new home went somewhat well. Kurt had made her the most delicious meal that she ever tasted in her life and they watched 'The Bachelor' together. As the day came to an end, the two discussed that Melody would be starting to attend Dalton in two days.<p>

"I guess, I'm a little nervous," Melody said as she and Kurt sat at the kitchen table. "I've never gone outside of Lima for schooling, let alone a prestigious private school." Kurt gave her an understanding look.

"I know what it's like. I transferred from McKinley to Dalton in the middle of my junior year. It will be hard at first, but soon enough you'll figure things and fit in. The classes will be a little harder though, I must warn you."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Great just what I need: Homework."Kurt let out a chuckle and glanced up to the wall clock. It was almost midnight and he could see that Melody's eyes were beginning to droop. She was wearing a tan tank top and black sweats, her hair in a messy bun and her makeup cleaned off her face.

"Well, I guess you should be off to bed, huh?" Kurt said as he stood from the table. The sink still had the dishes from dinner, so he figured he would start to wash let out a yawn and nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should. Umm…goodnight, " She had to think what to call him. Would 'Mr. Hummel' sound bad? Maybe she could just say 'sir' or 'father.' But the word that came out was weird to her. She tried to convince herself that she was so tired, that it just sort of slipped out "Daddy."

Kurt froze and turned to face her when she said it. Melody felt herself go red as he looked at her with his caring blue eyes. "Goodnight, Melody."

She nodded her head and then began to quickly walk down the hallway to the steps. Kurt watched as she left, feeling a small grin form on his face. He continued to wash the dishes with the faint sound of calm music in the background.

* * *

><p>Blaine laid on the couch, watching re-runs of old romantic television. He had been doing this since he got home, that and eating a big bowl of Ramen noodles. You could say he was lonely, seeing that Melody was the only person that he really did anything with. He talked to his old friends at Dalton every once in a while, but they all had families and jobs that kept them pretty busy. Finally, he got so bored that he decided to call Kurt and see how Melody was. It was almost 12:30 in the morning now, but he knew Kurt was mostly likely still up. The phone rang once. Then a second time. On the third ring, Blaine was met by a quiet answer.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt's voice whispered.

"Hey, it's me," Blaine said in his normal talking voice.

"Blaine," Kurt sounded slightly annoyed. "Why are you calling at this time of the night? You could've woken up Melody."

Blaine let out a sigh. "I just figured you be up, so I decided to call and see how Melody's night was."

"It was fine," Kurt breathed out, starting to talk in his normal voice. "She went to bed about half an hour ago. Why? Were you worried?"

"No, no," Blaine explained. "I just was wondering. So when does she start Dalton?"

"Monday," Kurt replied, letting out a small yawn.

"Is she nervous?" Blaine asked, as he began to sit up right on the couch.

"Not really," Kurt said as he paused at the staircase. "And if she has any problems, I am right there so…"

"Right, right," Blaine took over as the two men listened to each other breath.

"She reminds me so much of you, Blaine," Kurt finally whispered to the younger man. "So confident and proud of who she is. You did really good with her. Raising her, I mean."

"I really tried, Kurt," Blaine took in a shaky breath. "But she always reminded me of you, too. Never afraid and always ready to fight for what she believes in. Genetics are really an amazing thing, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Kurt began, as he let out a happy breath. "Yeah, they really are."

"Well, I'll let you go," Blaine said, as he walked into the kitchen. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt each listened to each other breath for a moment and then hung up at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Melody," Kurt whispered, as he shook the girl's shoulder. He sat the edge of her bed and was trying to wake her up. Today was going to be her first day at Dalton and he was a little anxious to get her there. "It's time to get up."<p>

Melody groaned and began to rub her eyes. "W-What time is it?"

"6:30," Kurt said, as he looked over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. "And it's time to get up. No, 'Just five more minutes!' Now, get up."

"Ugh," Melody yawned out as she sat up in the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and then peered at her father. He wore a solid light blue button-up with grey pants and black leather shoes. The shirt made his eyes a vibrant blue that very much matched her own. "McKinley didn't even start 'til 8:00! Why does Dalton start so early?" She pulled her legs over to the side of the bed and began to rub her eyes some more. Kurt rose from the bed and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, talk to the headmaster, not me. Now get up or you're going to be late," He began to walk to the bedroom door. "Oh, and your uniform is hung up in the closet."

He shut the door behind himself and began to go downstairs, so he could make breakfast from them. Melody slumped over to her closet, letting out a yawn or two in the process. She opened it up and found her new uniform hanging in the center, all ironed and pressed. She pulled it out and began take apart the different pieces of it. She pulled on the white button-up first and then pulled on the grey pencil skirt that reached to her knees. She tied on the red and blue tie and then put on the traditional blazer. She pulled up the black bobby socks and then finally put on the black lace-up shoes. She gazed at herself in the full-length mirror and then shrugged, she didn't look half bad.

She rushed down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. A plate was set on the kitchen table filled with food and she began to salivate. She quickly ate the food and then helped Kurt with the dishes. He gathered all of his belongs, as did she, and then they were off.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled the SUV into the faculty parking lot and looked over to Melody. She looked somewhat nervous as the two sat in the parking space.<p>

"Ready?" He asked her, as they both unbuckled themselves.

"As I'll ever be," She mumbled, as the two exited from the car. Melody walked closely by her father, almost like a little child afraid that they will get lost. Kurt gazed over at her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"There's no need to be afraid, Melody," Kurt said, as he rubbed her right shoulder. She rolled her eyes and then slightly smiled.

He grasped onto the entrance door and pulled it open. It lead into a large hallway, lined with windows, marble floors stretched from either end of the building, and long red banner hung from the ceiling.

"What is this? Hogwarts?" Melody asked, as she gazed around. Students sat in leather chairs and couches, and teachers stood in front of their classrooms, chatting.

Kurt followed behind her, laughing slightly. "Not exactly. Welcome to Dalton Academy, Melody."

She gazed around in awe, students walking past her with grins on their faces. Dalton seemed to be a happy place, nobody was out of place here. Everyone was just in sync with each other, like they all were each other's best friend. Kurt grasped onto Melody's hand and pulled her down further in the hallway. "Now, your first period is with me."

She still followed him closely, still not full comfortable in the new area. "What class is it?""Music One," Kurt explained, as he stopped in front of a large oak door. He pulled a set of keys and then pushed one inside the lock. After he unlocked it, the door swung open. He turned around and faced her with a grin. "Do you like it so far?"

"It seems pretty nice," Melody said, as she began to nod. "A lot bigger and prettier than McKinley, that's for sure."

She followed Kurt into his classroom. Their rows among rows of desks, posters and pictures of musical notes hung on the wall, the chalkboard had a musical arrangement and a homework assignment written on it, and then there was Kurt's organized, mahogany desk.

"So, does this mean I have to call you, 'Mr. Hummel?'" Melody asked, as she sat down on the edge of his desk. He began to pull out his lesson plans and then began to slightly giggle.

"Only if you want to you. I mean, it's probably the most formal and professional thing to do."

"Oh, okay," Melody gazed around the room some more. "So when does this class thing start exactly?"

Kurt gazed back at the wall clock. "In about fifteen minutes. You don't have to stay in here, every morning, if you don't want to. I know some girls always hang out in front of the senior commons before school."

"I just might have to do that," Melody commented and rose from the desk.

"Mr. Hummel?" Someone called from the door. Melody turned to face the boy. He had blond hair that was slightly longer, brown eyes, and was slightly tan. He wore the traditional male uniform and was holding a music text book.

"Eric," Kurt said, as he rose from his desk. "How can I help you?"

"I just had a couple questions about yesterday's assignment? Can I come in?" He asked, as he edged a little into the classroom.

"Of course, of course," Kurt began, as he gestured for the boy to come in. Melody caught herself staring at him. He walked over to the desk and Melody gazed at her father, hoping he would introduce her to him. "Oh, right. Eric, I want you to meet Melody, my daughter. Melody, this is Eric. He is in my first hour with you."

The boy turned to face the girl, stretching a hand out to her. She accepted the hand and he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," He said, as the girl continued to gaze into his big brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, too," She said, as the boy let go. He looked back to her father, who had been watching them.

"So, what can I help you with?" Kurt asked, as the boy came around to the side of the desk. Melody began to look down at the marble floor, a small grin still on her face. Kurt smiled at her and then thought of an idea.

He knew that Melody obviously had taken a liking to this boy, and he knew that this was the moment that he could prove to Melody that he could make her happy. Shaking out of his thoughts, he went back to helping his student.

* * *

><p><em>Comment and review if you can! I hope you liked it! :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11: The Dream

_Hey everyone! Welcome to the 11__th__ chapter! I appreciate everyone's support thus far! Watching the new episode, this week, has inspired me to write a new chappie so here I am! _

_I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

><p><em>Melody stared into blurriness. She was in her house, that was for certain. But, it just didn't look the same. The room that she stood in was hers, but there were empty boxes everywhere. The boxes that you take with you when you move away from somewhere to some place new. <em>

_She sat down Indian-style on the floor and gazed around. A white-painted crib rested to the left of the room, a oak rocking chair was to the right, drawers with painted flowers on them were on other side, and the whole room was painted a pale pink. Three windows in the back, brought in sunlight through closed, sheer curtains. _

_As Melody stood up from the white carpet, the door to the room slowly opened. There stood Kurt…his hair as perfect as ever, wearing obviously a designer outfit of a deep purple shirt, black tight pants, and black boots that reached to his knees._

_But, something struck Melody as odd. He was holding an infant in a pair of pink footie pajamas. The baby sleeping on the man's shoulder and Melody moved out of the way of them, trying to watch the scene unfold. Kurt was humming a quiet lullaby to her, occasionally letting out a few of the lyrics. He walked over to the crib, bringing one of the gates down with his hands. He gently laid her down on the small mattress and kissed her forehead, staring at her lovingly for a moment. _

_There was a slight knock on the doorframe and Melody saw her other father standing there, a giant smile on his face as he approached the other man. _

_Kurt brought up the gate again, turning to face Blaine. He held a finger to the younger man as he approached the crib. Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek and then turned to the crib, as did Kurt. Kurt held onto the railing on the gate and the two began to stare down at her. _

"_She's so beautiful," Kurt finally managed to whisper out. The two looked at each other and grinned, looking straight back down at the resting girl. _

"_I never want this to end," Blaine whispered over to Kurt, as the taller man continued to stare down at their daughter. He blinked his eyes and turned to face Blaine. _

_He caressed Blaine's chin and stared deep into his eyes. "And it never will…I promise." _

_The two pulled into a hug and then Melody began to back out of the room, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She began to realize that this was a dream. A distant memory in the girl's mind. As she exited the room, she saw the two men begin to stare at her infant-self, once more. _

* * *

><p>Melody sat up in her bed, sobbing. Looking over to the clock, she saw that it was already past midnight. She held her head and began to run her fingers through her hair. She gasped for air and then laid back slowly into the soft pillow. She closed her eyes and then reached over for her cell phone. Dialing in a number, she waited for the answer.<p>

"Hello?" Blaine was on the other line, clearly confused as to why someone was calling him a this time of the night.

Melody took in a shaky breath, "Daddy?"

"Melody, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, concern already in his voice.

"I-I had a nightmare, dad," Melody said, trying to not sound too child-like.

Blaine let out a caring sigh. "What was it about, baby?"

Melody let out another distraught sigh. "I really don't want to relive, dad. Please just tell me what do…I can't sleep."

Blaine sat in silence for a moment, really trying to think of how to help. "Baby, go wake up, Kurt. He'll know what to do."

"But, dad," Melody began. "Don't you think he might think I'm a little ridiculous to still have nightmares. And he won't probably let me sleep in his bed like you used to when I got them."

"Melody, just do it, okay?" Blaine said, as he let out a sigh. "He wants to help you with this kind of stuff, okay? Now go and get him, alright?"

"Alright, dad," Melody whispered.

Blaine could tell that his daughter was disappointed, but he knew Kurt would kill him for just having this conversation with Melody. "Okay, baby…I love you, alright? Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Melody said, as she hung up the phone, setting it back on the nightstand. She brought her legs to the other side of her bed and brought her body up. She tiptoed quietly out of her room, down the dark hallway. As she reached her father's door, she gently pushed open the door.

Kurt laid on his bed, sleeping peacefully. His blue satin pajamas laid perfectly on his body and he was breathing quietly. Melody approached his sleeping figure and poked him in the shoulder. Another tear fell down her cheek as she stood there, thinking back to the dream that seemed like a nightmare to her.

As she poked Kurt one more time, his eyes slowly began to open. As they fully opened, he sat quickly upright in his bed, pulling Melody into a hug. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything all right?"

Melody wrapped her arms around the man, enjoying the sense of comfort. Even though she didn't necessarily accept her father yet, she still felt like being held and comforted by someone.

"I had a bad dream," She whispered. Kurt pulled away to face her, pushed some of her wavy hair behind her ears.

"Do you want some warm milk?" Kurt asked her. She looked at him curiously.

"How's that going to help me?"

"It's actually supposed to calm the nerves," Kurt explained to the girl.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I guess if it could help."

Kurt brought her body down to where he was laying and then stood from the bed. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She watched as he left and then began to gaze around the bedroom. She was sitting on a soft brown comfort with beige sheets. The room was painted a light blue and had mahogany woodwork everywhere. A small flat-screen TV sat on the short dresser and a pile of musicals on DVD sat to the left of it.

Kurt entered back a moment later with a glass in his hand. He hand the girl the glass and she looked into it. Milk was inside, slightly steaming. Kurt sat down to the other side of her, wrapping an arm around her. "Drink it before it gets cold."

She took a sip of it and then licked her lips in the deliciousness of it. "This is, like, really good."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. My stepbrother used to love it when I'd make that for him," Kurt explained with a slight chuckle.

Melody continued to drink the milk. "You probably think it's ridiculous that I had a nightmare, don't you?"

Kurt looked over to her and shook his head. "I used to get them too, it's no big deal…"

"What were they usually about?" Melody asked, taking another small sip of her drink.

Kurt took in a breath, slightly licking his lips. "After my mom died…I just couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't stop thinking about her and realizing that she was never coming back…It just felt impossible."

Melody looked over to the man who then looked into her eyes for a moment.

"What was yours about?" Kurt asked her, as he pushed of hair out of the girl's face.

"A sad memory," Melody said, as she took the final gulp of milk.

Kurt grasped onto the empty glass and set on the nightstand. They looked at each other once more. "Well it's over now, right?"

Melody nodded and then looked down to the brown comforter. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Kurt asked, as he began to lay down in his bed. Melody felt his hands pull her down next to him. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Wait, you're okay with me staying in here…with you…in the same bed?"

Kurt shrugged, "Better than if you have another one. Now, if you do, you don't have to walk all the way here."

Melody smiled and Kurt closed his eyes, slowly drifting back into slumber. Melody turned on her side away from him. A few minutes passed and Kurt was fully asleep. As Melody laid in the silence, she suddenly felt him wrap her in one of his arms. Pulling her to lay next to his chest, he then rested his head onto of hers.

She slowly began to close her eyes…pretending that it was her other father holding her instead.

* * *

><p><em>(It was shorter, sorry!)<em>

_Review if you can! Love ya! :D _


	12. Chapter 12: Visits

_Hey everyone! Well, in absolute boredom, I have decided to write another chappie of this! I seriously hate this hiatus…and of course they have to end it with something horrible…ugh! _

_Welllp anyways…onto the chapter! :D_

* * *

><p>"The Warblers?" Melody gave Kurt a questioning look as they sat down at the small table, coffees in both of their hands. "Are sure about that?"<p>

"Melody, when I saw you at sectionals, you were extraordinary!" Kurt said with a wide grin. "I really think you would add something amazing to the group. What do you think?"

Melody shrugged her shoulders and bared a small grin. "I guess it would be pretty cool…I heard that they are one of the best choirs in the state. Didn't they win nationals last year or something?"

"Two consecutive national championships," Kurt said with a proud grin at the group's accomplishments. "I'd really like to go for a third…and I think that you just might be able to help us do that."

Melody rolled her eyes, "Okay, you're _too _nice."

"No I'm not!" Kurt said with an exasperated expression. "You are _that_ good, most show choirs just dream of having someone as good as you…using you as their secret weapon."

Melody blushed and then took a small sip of her coffee. "So when do I start?"

"Alright, alright! Everyone quiet down!" Kurt stood in front of the enthusiastic group, trying to get them to settle down and listen. As the group finally fell silent, Kurt grinned at them. "So, today, while we do have much to do for preparing for regional's, I wanted to introduce guys to someone."

Melody stood to the side of Kurt, feeling very awkward standing in front of a crowd of complete strangers. Her father looked over to her and nodded, signalling her to introduce herself. "Hi guys, I'm Melody…Mr. Hummel's daughter." She waved at them slightly and one of the girls smiled at her.

Kurt looked back to the group and then placed an arm around Melody's back. "Melody here was once the star of the New Directions…and now she's decided that she wants to join the Warblers. Isn't that great, guys?"

All of the faces in the room lit up and some began to nod and smile at each other. Eric, the boy who Melody had met on her first day, stood up from his spot on one of the leather couches. "Welcome to the Warblers. But can you promise me something? Don't make us look bad up there, you look like you've got a lot of talent and we don't want to look we have no idea what we're doing up there."

The Warblers all began to giggle and laugh as did Melody and Kurt. _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all,_ Melody thought to herself as she continued giggling.

* * *

><p>"So who knows anything about Bach?" Blaine stood in front of the classroom, looking out into a crowd of zombie-looking students. "Anyone?" Silence took over and some the students rolled their eyes. Blaine wished Melody was there…she always answered the questions even if she didn't know the answer. "Okay, moving right along. As you know, since the grading period is coming to an end, I want all of you to write a two page essay on some musical figure that has influenced your life in some way."<p>

Suddenly one of the few jocks in the class rose his hand. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes, Jared?"

"What if no one in music has influenced you?" Jared asked, obviously trying to irritate his teacher.

"No one in music has every influenced you?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows. "Really? You can't think of anyone?"

"Nope, only sports players have impacted me," Jared said with a smirk. "I mean, the arts are kind of stupid anyways. How can music change the world?"

"If you don't like music," Blaine said through clenched teeth. "Then why are you in this class?"

"Mom makes me," Jared said as he crossed his arms. "Says I need to experience culture or whatever…I never listen to what she says anyways."

Before Blaine could say anything more, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period. Everyone rose up quickly, almost excitedly. "Remember your reports! They are due next Monday!"

As the last few students left, Blaine began to pile up the papers that were scattered on his desk.

"Those kids really don't appreciate things do they?" A voice entered into Blaine's ears that made his heart stop.

"Melody…what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he turned around to face his used-to-be daughter. Melody smiled at him and shrugged.

"I took the bus here. Wanted to see how you are, I guess. Things are kind of…uneventful in Westerville. Too much of the small town stuff that gets on my nerves."

"Does Kurt know you're here?" Blaine asked, growing more and more nervous. If Kurt found out that Melody had snuck off to Lima without his permission, he would be furious.

"No, why?" Melody sat down on the edge of his desk, picking up a pen and beginning to play with it. "Does he have to where I am, constantly? It's not like I'm too far away and I'm with you…I'm sure he'd be okay with it, right?"

"Mel, you shouldn't have done this. I know that you wanted to come and see me, but Kurt is your legal guardian now. He wants to know where you are 24/7. Maybe you should call him and-"

"Dad, it's not that big of a deal! Calm yourself," Melody said as she slightly giggled. "Don't have a heart attack on me. I'll call him in like ten minutes…maybe. If he gets worried, _he _can call _me._"

"Melody, I am not joking around, call hi-" Suddenly Melody's phone began to vibrate and she glanced at the caller id.

"Hey, it's the man of the hour. Do you want to do the honors or?" Blaine gave her a stern look and then she rolled her eyes and answered it. "Hello?"

"Melody Elizabeth, where on earth are you?" Kurt was frantic and furious all at the same time, he officially felt like a father.

"Lima," Melody said as she grinned at Blaine. The young man looked very unhappy with this conversation already, he knew Kurt was going to be angry with the both of them. But somehow it would all be turned around and it would be all Blaine's fault.

"And just _when _did you ask me if you go to Lima?" Kurt was getting angrier and angrier by the second, Melody could tell it by his tone.

"I just assumed it would be okay. I mean I'm just with my dad," Melody explained to the man who then let out an aggravated scoff.

"Oh so you just _assume _now, huh? What if you just assume that it's okay to jump off of a cliff?" Kurt placed a hand on his hip and was beginning to grow a scowl.

"Okay, just calm down!" Melody shouted out, the yell coming out much louder then she expected it to.

"Put Blaine on the phone, _now._" Kurt hissed into the phone, obviously enraged at the fact that she just lashed out at him. Melody rolled her eyes and handed the phone over to Blaine.

"H-Hello?" Blaine asked nervously into the receiver.

"Did you know that she was going to run off there?" Kurt said with not even a greeting to the younger man.

"No, Kurt, I had no idea. She just showed up," Blaine explained as he looked over to Melody and gave her a scolding look.

"So how do you suggest we take care of this little problem?" Kurt said, the anger and frustration still present in his voice.

"I mean, I could drive her back to Westerville, if you want me to," Blaine offered, hoping that this would resolve the issue and the tension would drop.

"If you could," Kurt breathed out a small sigh, relieving some of his stress. "That would be…fantastic. Thank you, Blaine."

"It's no problem," Blaine said as he grabbed his car keys. "I'll have her there in about an hour half to forty-five minutes, is that okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Oh and please tell her that she is in serious trouble when she gets here," Kurt said as he flipped on his front porch light, so Blaine could find the house more easily.

"Alright will do," Blaine said with a slight chuckle. "We'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said as the two hung up their respective phones.

* * *

><p><em>(It was shorter, sorry!) Hope you guys liked it! Please comment and review! :D<em>


	13. Chapter 13: Making Up

_Hey everyone! Here I am with a new chapter! I hope you like it! _

_:D_

* * *

><p>After having a long conversation with Blaine about not sneaking off anymore and if she wanted to talk that she just call him, Melody was driven up to her father's home. She licked her lips nervously, not really prepared for the lecture she was going to get from Kurt. Blaine looked over at her and gave her a look that said: "Just go in there and get it over with."<p>

She opened up her car door and slightly waved at Blaine. As she closed it, Blaine could see the front door open and Kurt slightly open up the storm door. His eyes looked in absolute fury and he crossed his arms, waiting for the girl to come into the house. Melody approached the door and gave him an apologetic look and he simply opened the door wider, giving her no sympathy. Melody begrudgingly went into the house and Kurt looked out to Blaine, giving him a thanking nod, he closed the door behind himself.

Blaine started to back out of the driveway. He almost felt bad for Melody at that moment. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to come see him sometimes. To be honest, he had wanted to see her too. He knew after this, Kurt wouldn't easily let Melody out his sight. He would want to know where she was constantly and he would not deal with any excuses.

The young man sighed inwardly and continued to drive away, wanting nothing more to be able to tell his daughter that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Do you have <em>any <em>idea how worried I was?" Kurt was completely enraged and now Melody was his target. The two sat in the kitchen, Melody sitting and Kurt standing before her with his eyes glaring into hers and his arms crossed around his lean figure.

"I'm sorry," Melody said with some attitude which instantly made Kurt's eyes growing more angry.

"Sorry doesn't fix the problem, young lady," Kurt said as he stood a little closer to her.

"Well what does?" Melody asked with a sarcastic look and tone.

"How about never seeing Blaine again? Does that sound reasonable?" Kurt asked, being completely serious about his threat.

"But you can't do that!" Melody shouted. She stood from her chair and crossed her arms too, looking at him like he was an absolute psycho.

"Oh but I can, Melody," Kurt whispered, holding her gaze. "If this becomes a regular thing of you sneaking off to go and see him, I have the power of keeping you away from him."

"That is not fair at all! You are so cruel!" Melody shouted as she tried to run off. Kurt grasped onto her wrist and yanked her back.

"What did you just say to me?" Kurt was calm surprisingly, not even angered by what the girl had just said to him.

"I said that you are very cruel person," Melody whispered as she looked him in the eyes. "You can't keep me away from my father. Because like it or not, you will never measure up to what he was to me. _Never._"

"Go to your room. _Now_," Kurt said as he let go of her arm and glared deeper into her eyes. Melody pushed past him and practically sped walked up the steps.

* * *

><p>Melody was so angry but so sad at the same time. <em>Remember what dad said, if you stay on his good side, he will let you see him. <em>Melody knew she needed to apologize for what she had said to Kurt if she even had the slightest chance of seeing Blaine again. She wiped up the few tears that were forming in her eyes and stood from her bed. She walked over to her door and opened it up quietly.

She gently tiptoed down the stairs to see Kurt laying on the living room couch, reading a novel. Walking quietly into the room, she cleared her throat, gaining her father's attention.

"Melody," Kurt said as he sat upright and set his book on the wooden coffee table. "I thought I told you to go to your room."

"You did," Melody said with a nod and tried to smile a little. "I-I've been thinking though…I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was just really upset and I didn't really know what I was saying."

Kurt sighed and stood from the couch, approaching his daughter. "I'm sorry too. I was just overreacting and I said things I shouldn't have said either."

"Can we just put this whole thing behind us?" Melody asked.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you're not just going to sneak off anymore," Kurt said as he stuck out his pinkie to her.

Melody grasped onto his pinkie with her own and nodded. "I promise."

Out of nowhere, Kurt pulled her into a hug. As weird as it felt, Melody brought her arms up to his middle, embracing him back. They pulled apart from each other and then Kurt pushed some of her hair behind her ears. Melody smiled and then thought to herself, _Back on his good side._

* * *

><p><em>Shorter again, sorry! Hope you liked it! Review! :D<em>


	14. Author's Note! Please read!

Author's Note-

Hey guys! So as some of you know I have updated this story recently…but I haven't gotten only 1 review. Are you guys not enjoying the story anymore? Do you want me to edit something so it's better? What do I need to do to get more input from you guys!

If you can, please leave me some replies to this note! Thanks! (:

-MsGirlygirl119


	15. Chapter 15: Sick

_Hey guys! Wow, thanks for all the comments, they really helped me a lot! Well, I'm here with a new sorta cute chappie! I hope you like it! :D_

_(Oh and I've been thinking about writing another fic, would you guys like it on here or not? Please leave your comments :D)_

* * *

><p>Melody felt like she was hacking up a lung. Her nose was stuffy, she felt really cold, and her forehead felt wet.<p>

Yep, she was sick.

She let out another loud cough and groaned into her pillow. She reached her hand up and wiped away some of the sweat from her temple and let out a small sneeze.

There was a small knock at her door, "Melody are you up yet?" Kurt called into the room. She groaned some more as he opened up the door and small ray of sunlight came into her eyes. As Kurt came into her room and saw her current state, he quickly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. He placed his cold hand on Melody's forehead and she closed her eyes in the soothing temperature. "Oh baby, you're burning up!"

Melody let out another cough and Kurt gave her a sympathetic look. "Do I still have to go to school?"

"Well of course not!" Kurt exclaimed as he stood up from the bed. "In fact neither am I. It looks like I'm going to have to stay home and take care of you. Now you just wait there, I'm going to get you some medicine and a cold pack."

She watched as he left the room and then leaned back into her pillow. She remembered when she used to get sick back in Lima, her dad would stay home with her and they would have a Harry Potter marathon and eat tons and tons of cookie dough ice cream. While she knew here that she was going to be laying in bed all day and Kurt wouldn't let her move a finger.

Kurt came into the room a moment later with a small ice pack with a towel over it and container with red liquid inside of it and a measuring spoon. He set the items on the bedside table and the unscrewed the bottle. He pulled the spoon near the opening and measured out the right amount for Melody to take. "Now, I know this tastes horrible," Kurt began as he brought the spoon down to her lips. "But it's going to make you feel a lot better."

Melody gulped and prepared to taste the bitter liquid. She slurped it up and then it began to go down her throat, almost burning as it did so. She began to close her eyes in the bitterness and Kurt handed her a bottle of water. She began to drink it while he grasped onto the ice pack, placing it on her forehead. She began to cough slightly again and Kurt gave her a sad look, "You poor thing."

* * *

><p>The phone in Blaine's home began to ring and he quickly shot up in his bed. "I'M UP! I'm up!" He began to search around for the phone on his messy nightstand and then finally found it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey Blaine," Kurt was on the other line, sounding slightly worried.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Is everything all right?" Blaine was starting to sound worried as well as he fully sat up in his bed.

"Yeah, everything's okay. I was just calling to tell you that it seems that Melody must of caught something and now she's in bed as sick as a dog. I just figured I'd let you know," Kurt explained as he began to prepare himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you have plenty of ice cream on hand?" Blaine asked in all seriousness.

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly confused as to what he meant.

"Melody used to love it when I'd let her eat ice cream when she got sick. It's like a tradition in her mind. Oh and I assume you have all the Harry Potter's, right?"

"Blaine, I'm really confused…She's sick… shouldn't she just stay in bed?" Kurt asked. To be quite honest, he didn't really know what to do when a teenage child got sick, only really when a baby or toddler did.

"Oh come on, Kurt! How's that fun?" Blaine asked with an exasperated tone. "What kid just wants to lay in bed all day and do nothing? You gotta make it a little fun for them."

Kurt shrugged and let out a small laugh. "I guess I could go to the store and get some ice cream and _yes_, I do have all of the Harry Potter's…I mean who doesn't?"

"True, true," Blaine said with a laugh. "Oh and make sure you get cookie dough ice cream, it's Mel's favorite. And chocolate syrup too!"

"Okay, I will," Kurt said as he wrote down what Blaine had said on a piece of paper that was nearby. "Wait a minute, Blaine shouldn't be at school?"

"Spring break, baby! Do you know what that means?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, he was such a child.

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a slight smile.

"I can sleep 'til and noon and not get yelled at for it!"

Melody continued to lay in her room, trying to take a nap, but she wasn't getting very much luck.

* * *

><p>"Hey Melody!" She heard come from her door. She turned her head to see Kurt with a bag a in his hand and a small smile on his face. "I've got a surprise for you!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go…just a short little drabble I wanted to do. I am on spring break this week so I would expect some more chapters today and throughout the week. Thanks for reading!<em>

_Comment and review :D_


	16. Chapter 16: An Overheard Conversation

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, they are so sweet of all of you! :D _

_(Also, anyone want me to maybe start a new Glee fanfic along with this one? Please leave some replies!)_

* * *

><p>Melody was somewhat bored that day. It was Saturday and Kurt was downstairs, doing the bills or something. She looked around her new room and pursed her lips a little. She really didn't know what to do. She stood up from the bed and then opened up her door slightly. She could hear Kurt downstairs on the phone and she began to tiptoe to the steps, so she could hear the conversation more clearly.<p>

"Oh she's amazing, Rachel. You definitely have to meet her," Melody could hear him say. She remembered her dad talking about some woman named Rachel once and apparently she had known her when she was just a baby. "Oh, I didn't think that lawyer guy was going to give her to me that easily. What? Oh, I mean I slipped him a few hundreds for her but….No, Blaine doesn't know."

Melody's mouth dropped as she heard the words come out of the man's mouth. She stood up from the steps. A few seconds later, she heard Kurt get off the phone and her face was furious. She stormed down the steps into the kitchen, her arms crossed as Kurt turned to face her in confusion.

"Melody…are you okay?" Kurt looked absolutely clueless as to why she was so angry.

"You bribed that attorney," Melody said coldly, continuing to glare at him.

"I have no idea what you're taking about," Kurt said, placing a hand on his hip, giving her a small glare back.

"Oh yes you do. How could you?" Melody said as she began to shake her head at him, almost in disgust.

"Well if I did," Kurt began, suddenly letting out a small laugh. "Who would _actually_ believe you, if you told them?"

"I'm telling my dad," Melody said as she pulled out her cell phone. She began to dial in the number and Kurt snatched it out of her hand.

"_I'm _your dad, Melody," Kurt said as he turned off the phone and stuck it in his jean's pocket. "Not him."

"But what you did wasn't fair! That whole custody case _wasn't fair!_" Melody said, her face was probably as beet red as a tomato by now.

"Look, Melody," Kurt said, trying to just get out of the conversation. "_No one_ is going to believe you, if you tell them. Do understand that? You are my daughter now and that is that."

Kurt began to try and walk away, but Melody followed him. "Why did you suddenly just want me back? Why did you rip me away from everything that was normal to me?"

He turned back towards her, his arms now crossed. "I am done with this conversation. And if I were you, I would stop talking before you get into _serious _trouble. Now, I do believe you have some homework that you could be working on…get to it."

Kurt turned away from her and began to climb up the stairs. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she knew the truth now and it really hurt. She needed to tell someone the truth and she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine was trying his best to find a set list for the New Directions that day. Katy Perry? No, too predictable. Foster the People? No, too double-meaning. Broadway? No, Kurt would kill him if he took his specialty.<p>

The door bell suddenly rang and there were three rapid knocks on the door. Blaine began to walk down the hallway to the door. He placed the key in the lock and then opened up the door.

Melody stood outside, her face red from what appeared to be hard crying, and a small duffel bag in her hand. Blaine swung open the storm door and pulled the girl in his arms. "Mel, what happened?"

Melody fell into his embrace and squeezed his waist, tightly. She pulled apart from him and looked him in the eyes. "I _need_ to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt terrible for what he had said to Melody. Really thinking about it, he decided that he was going to apologize to her and try his best to make it up to her. He knocked on her closed bedroom door. There was no movement or anything from behind it and Kurt let out a small sigh. "Melody, please open the door. I just want to talk."<p>

Still no noise of any kind came from behind the door. Kurt, starting to get suspicious, began to open the door slightly and then fully after a moment.

Melody was gone. Some of her clothes missing from her closet as well as he duffel bag. Kurt fully walked into the room and saw that the window was open and a piece of thick rope was hanging down outside of it.

In that moment, Kurt, going from very apologetic, went furious. He brought his hand up to the window and shut it down, hard. He quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. He pulled out his cell phone and began to try and call Melody. No answer. He thought that he'd maybe call Blaine, but then he thought to himself. If he himself showed up at Blaine's house…it would be an absolute shock to the both of them. He walked down the spiral staircase and reached the front door. He pulled his keys off the hanger by the door and then proceeded to slam the front door shut behind himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe what he just had heard. Kurt had bribed that attorney, so that he could get Melody in his clutches. Melody was absolutely devastated, but almost frightened by the news. She had told Blaine that Kurt said that no one would believe her if she told them. To be quite honest, he hadn't at first…but that custody appointment had seem to be a little fishy to him.<p>

Melody and Blaine were laying on the living room couch. She was wrapped in his arms and they were both enjoying the other's warmth.

As they laid in the silence, there was suddenly a loud knocking at the door and the doorbell rang. "Oh no," Melody whispered as she quickly sat up and looked to her father in fear.

Blaine swallowed and began to look around the room, trying to think of where she could hide. "Go upstairs…in my closet. I'll tell him them that I have no idea where you are."

Melody nodded and quickly stood and ran over to the staircase. Blaine began to walk over to the door, straightening out his button-up as he did so. He assumed that the police would be on the outside, but it was…Kurt.

Blaine took in a deep breath and grew a small, fake grin on his face. He unlocked the door and Kurt glared at his fake happiness. "H-Hi Kurt…what are you doing here?"

Kurt stepped in a little further and was now eye-level with Blaine. "Cut the small talk, Blaine. I _know_ she's here."

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh! What do you thinks going to happen? Well, now you guys know how Kurt just "magically" got his daughter back. <em>

_Stay tuned from more chapters over the next few day! _

_Please review :D_


	17. Author's Note: I'm Sorry!

_Hey guys. Well, I have received a few reviews and I really want to apologize if you don't like the story. I mean, I think we knew that eventually the whole child custody case was going to be explained. I really don't know what I've done wrong. Kurt isn't nice right now, I know, but I mean, I'm going to explain it in the next few chapters! Please don't lose hope in me. I still want to work the whole thing out and end up with a happy ending. _

_Please if you have an suggestions leave them for me. Thanks._

_-MsGirlygirl19_


	18. Chapter 18: Telling the Truth

_Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated! :O Well, summer break is coming soon, so I will be able to update more! _

_Onto the chapter…_

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Melody nodded and quickly stood and ran over to the staircase. Blaine began to walk over to the door, straightening out his button-up as he did so. He assumed that the police would be on the outside, but it was…Kurt._

_Blaine took in a deep breath and grew a small, fake grin on his face. He unlocked the door and Kurt glared at his fake happiness. "H-Hi Kurt…what are you doing here?"_

_Kurt stepped in a little further and was now eye-level with Blaine. "Cut the small talk, Blaine. I__** know **__she's here."_

* * *

><p>Blaine nervously tugged at his on his shirt's cuffs, trying to remain calm. "Wh-What are you talking about?"<p>

Kurt glared into his eyes, letting the intimidating silence take over for a minute. "Do you think that I'm an idiot? She's here…I know it. Now, move out of the way or I'll call the cops and get you arrested."

"Kurt, she isn't here. I'm telling the truth," Blaine was a very good actor, he could always make a lie sound like the truth, but Kurt was not at all fooled. Kurt pushed his way in and began to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you hiding her, anyways?" He opened up a coat closet and began to look around, closing it back up after a minute.

"Nowhere, she isn't here," Blaine crossed his arms and quickly shot an eye towards the staircase. He hoped that Melody had maybe heard Kurt's voice and took the hint to get out of the house.

"Okay, look," Kurt stepped forward and pointed his index finger at Blaine. "I get it, you think that somehow you two are going to be able to be together again and then ride off into the sunset together…get that thought out of your cute, little head right now. She's mine now, you can't change that fact."

Blaine's eyes were slightly glistening with tears. "She's upstairs…in my closet. You want her so badly…then just go get her."

Kurt looked at Blaine with some shock in his eyes, silently taking pity on him. He rose his eyebrows and grasped onto the stairwells railing. "Wow, didn't think you'd give up so easily."

The older man began to climb up the stairs and Blaine silently followed behind him, feeling completely defeated.

* * *

><p>Melody held her breath. Was that footsteps thumping up the stairs? No…she was just imagining it…right? She swore she just heard Kurt's voice…<p>

Keeping her knees pulled to her chest, Melody sat behind the closed closet door. She sat to the side of a basket full of colorful and patterned bowties.

Suddenly…the door to the room opened. She blinked her eyes shut. _Please don't look in here. Please, please don't find me and take me back to __**him**_.

The tension grew more and more as she saw a shadow stop in front of the door. The gold doorknob twisted slowly and then the door swung open.

Melody didn't want to open her eyes because before she knew it, she was pulled by arm up onto her feet. She felt a tear run down her cheek and then she slowly opened her eyes. Blaine stood at the doorway, saddened eyes looking at her with sympathy. She tried to get out of the strong grasp holding onto her arm, but Kurt simply tightened his grip more.

"Well, well, well…what are the odds that I'd find you here?" Kurt's blue eyes glared down at her, Melody trying her hardest to keep her gaze away from him.

"Kurt, pl-please," Blaine stepped forward slightly. "This isn't all her fault…I should take part of the blame as well." He and Melody locked gazes, Blaine wanting nothing more then to run over and pull her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Oh really?" Kurt tightened his grip even more, earning a slight groan out of Melody. "So, on top of the fact that you lied to me…you have been corrupting my daughter's mind?"

Blaine let out a sigh and pushed his hand through his hair, Melody could see a tear forming in his right eye.

She turned back to Kurt, who was still looking at Blaine. "Why are you so mean?"

Kurt froze and blinked his eyes shut, licking his lips slightly. He turned to face his offspring again and lightened his grip on her slightly. "What did you just say to me?"

Melody broke her arm out of his grasp. "I said…why are you so mean?" Each word she said seemed to get louder and louder. "You cannot honestly say to me that you don't care that you just made him cry. You used to _love_ him. Why are you this way?"

Kurt seemed to get more and more angered with each word that she said. "That is none of you business, young lady. Now, you are coming home with me _right now _and that's that." He tried to grasp onto her arm again, but she pushed past him and walked over to Blaine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her petite level. The stood there for a while, Blaine slightly crying into her shoulder and Melody tightening her grip more and more.

Kurt watched the scene and felt tears building up in his eyes. She was…right. How did he become such a monster?

Was it honestly because he wanted to see Blaine go through everything he had for the past 12 years? Kurt quickly brushed away the tears. Blaine pulled away from Melody and slightly glared at him. "You know…no matter how many times you try and keep us apart…it will never work. She is my daughter and she always will be…you can't take that away from me, Kurt. Y-You don't understand the true meaning of being a father. You act like you bought her to keep as a pet…like some prize-"

"I was jealous, okay!" Kurt finally shouted out. Melody and Blaine looked at him, confused.

"Wh-What?" Melody stuttered out the word, she had never seen this man seem so vulnerable and upset.

Kurt looked down to his feet, wiping a tear out of his eye. "I-I was jealous of everything you two had. I just," He let out a small sigh, "wish I could've been around when you were growing up, Melody. When you were a baby…you were my whole, entire world. A-And then when me and you," His gaze fell to Blaine, "had all of those problems and I-I just…_left_." He bit his tongue and held back a small sob. "I-I should've been here…I should figured out our problems, Blaine…I should've let you," His gaze fell back to Melody, his head shaking slightly, "known that I even existed. I-I just…I really want you two to know…h-how sorry I am…I was horrible." He looked between both of them. "I was horrible to _both_ of you and I was truly…selfish. You two were everything to me…" He gazed at Blaine with saddened eyes, "and I just threw it all away."

Blaine gave almost a sympathetic look to the older man and gazed down to Melody. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and they both nodded. Walking over to Kurt, who was now silently crying, they wrapped their arms around him. Kurt held Melody to his chest, sobbing softly and kissing her forehead occasionally. Blaine was holding Kurt's arms together and rested his head slightly on top of Kurt's.

As Kurt began to calm down, the small group pulled apart. Looking between the two, he placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I think it's time to figure this all out."

* * *

><p><em>Are you guys getting happier? I hope this is explaining some things a little more! I should be posting more…soonish. I know it has been a while now! Haha, love you all! (:<em>


	19. Chapter 19: 12 Years Ago

_Hey everyone! Wow, I haven't updated in a while now! You know how it is though when you're at school. No time what so ever. _

_Well, I am so happy that the season is going to be back on soon (: Hopefully things will work out between Kurt and Blaine! _

_This is all told from flashbacks. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! _

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why are you so upset with me?!"<p>

Melody knew what was happening. They did this almost every month. The fight. It always seemed to be about the same thing too. Kurt thought that Blaine was sneaking around behind his back.

"Well I don't know, Blaine," Kurt's voice was actually quite normal, considering he was actually quite furious. "It could either be the fact that you just now got home at eleven o'clock at night or the fact that you can't tell me the reason for your delay."

Melody could hear Blaine let out a sigh, "Kurt, I am not doing anything behind your back. I was at school trying to put the finishing touches on the upcoming regional's performance."

"Uh huh," she heard Kurt say as he stood from the table at the kitchen, his chair making a squeaking noise as it moved along the wood flooring.

"You know what, fine," Blaine said, almost smartly. "If it's any problem with you, I'm going to bed."

Melody listened closely through her closed door as he stomped down the hallway and slammed the bedroom door shut. Kurt let out a sigh and she could hear his footsteps coming towards her room. She quickly scampered over to her bed and burrowed into the butterfly-covered comforter. The door to her room opened and a small gleam of light shined in.

Melody pretended to have her eyes closed as Kurt sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know you're awake, Melody." His voice was quiet and soft, almost like he understood why she was awake.

Melody opened her eyes slowly and he pulled her up into his arms, cuddling her closely. "You and Dada fighting," she whispered out.

"Shhhh…." Kurt soothed her as he rubbed her back. "It's okay now."

"No it isn't," she stuttered. "You and daddy should be happy and be nice to each other."

Kurt let a breath out from his nose and kissed the top of her head. "It's time to go to sleep, baby."

"But I'm not tired," she mumbled as a small yawn escaped her lips. Kurt laid her back down in the soft bed, tucking the covers around her again. "Pl-Please don't leave, Daddy."

Kurt's eyes softened, feeling so sympathetic to the little girl. She looked so confused and upset and it broke his heart right in half. "Alright, I'll stay right here…just try to fall asleep."

The girl nodded quickly and shut her eyes, slightly scrunching up her face. Kurt sighed, brushing her hair behind her ears.

What was he going to do? What if Blaine was really telling him the truth? What if he wasn't? Most of all, he was worried about Melody. He loved her so much and he didn't want her to be drug in the middle of all of their problems.

After about twenty-five minutes, the little girl's breaths were long and quiet. Kurt kissed the top of her head and stood up from the bed quietly.

He hoped and prayed that this would be the last of Blaine's sneaking around. He entered into their bedroom and prepared for a restless night.

* * *

><p>"That's it! I AM <em>DONE<em>!" Kurt screamed at Blaine. The younger man trembled at the level Kurt's voice had reached.

"K-Kurt, can't we just talk about this?" Blaine followed behind the man as he began to storm towards the staircase.

"NO! You've told me enough of your lies. We are done, Blaine Anderson!" As they reached their bedroom, Kurt pulled out a duffel bag from their closet, shoving about five outfits inside.

"Well, where are you going to go?" Blaine said as he watched the man like he was nut.

Kurt didn't respond to him, he simply gave him a scowl and pushed past him.

"Kurt, please! You can't leave!" Blaine followed behind him once more, finding it hard to keep up with the angered man.

As they reached the front door, Kurt glared at him once last time. "Watch me."

He slammed the door in Blaine's face, not holding anything back. Blaine slowly stumbled back from the door, starting to fully take in what had had happened. A hand slowly found itself covering his mouth as his eyes began to flow with tears. A sob quivered through him as he slowly fell to the ground, his legs curling up to his body.

"Papa?" Melody called quietly out, confused when she had heard a loud sob from the living room. Blaine closed his eyes, realizing that Kurt had left Melody. He prayed that he wouldn't come back and try to take her from him too. "What's wrong?"

Blaine wiped up his face and took in a deep breath. He glanced back at his daughter, trying to give her a small grin. "Nothing, sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay."

She toddled over to him, her footie pajamas slightly sliding across the marble floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then sat down on his lap. "Where's Daddy?" she mumbled out

Blaine took in a breath and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to give her an answer, but he couldn't find the words to respond.

"Daddy went bye-bye didn't he?" she whispered, wiping his tear up. He sucked in his lips, knowing that he couldn't break down crying in front of her. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, it's going to be okay…" Burt held his son as they sat on the old plaid couch. Carole stood at the entrance to the kitchen, tears in her eyes.<p>

"No it's not, Dad!" Kurt sobbed into him. "I forgot her! I left my baby!"

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. Hope you enjoyed. (:<em>


End file.
